Vampire Vizard Arrancar
by FullElemental
Summary: This is a re-write of my original Bleach/Rosario Vampire crossover. this time I've add Ichigo to the mix. Replacing Tsukune the first year of Yōkai Academy Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Shinigami and vizard, brings with him an Arrancar with no memory.
1. The New Students

**Vampire + Vizard + Arrancar**

**Replacing Tsukune the first year of Yōkai Academy ****Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Shinigami and vizard****,**** brings with him an Arrancar with no memory of his past**** to Yōkai academy in hopes to control their Hollow powers.**

**I do not own Rosario Vampire or Bleach**

**Chapter 1: Rosario + New students.**

When Ichigo agreed to his current assignment he was not expecting to go to a school for monster's with an Arrancar, though the weird thing about it was that he didn't act like any Arrancar that he knew. They had found Shirubā Kamen**1** passed out in front of Urahara's Shop with no memory of his past. The only thing to go by was several books of sealing arts used by a multiple species of monsters, one of these seals were also found on the back of his neck. They knew he was an Arrancar because of the broken mask that looked like a lower jaw that stopped before his chin. After learning that he had no memory of any of his life, including his name, Kisuke ran a few tests on him to find out what they can. Surprisingly the test showed that Shirubā was only half hollow. How that was possible was beyond him, but if Ichigo had a hollow in him than who knows what's possible. It was then that Kisuke and Yoruichi thought it might be a good idea for Ichigo to accompany Shirubā (which was the name Yoruichi called him because of the silver eyes and streaks of silver in his black hair) to a school for Yōkai in order to not only find Shirubā's past but also to gain full control over his Hollow. So that's where Ichigo finds himself now, on a bus bound for Yōkai Academy.

"You do know you could wait till we get to the Academy to start school work, right?" Ichigo asked Shirubā who was currently reading what looked like a science book.

"You may be able to wait but I have several years of knowledge to re-learn." Shirubā said looking up from his book.

"Oh right, so how far have you gotten so far?" Ichigo asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think late Junior High, maybe early Senior High, I'm not real sure." Shirubā said returning to his book.

"And how are those books on seals coming along?"

"Nothing on the seal on my neck if that's what you're asking. The first book we already knew focused of storage seals that's how we're able to take our swords, your body, and my Gigai with us. The second book focuses on power restrictor seals, nothing to do with memory. It's strange though, I feel like I should already know them." Shirubā said closing his book before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well that's a good sign; that gives us a clue to your past." Ichigo said as the bus entered a tunnel. Once the bus exited the tunnel it came to a stop near a cliff overlooking an eerie looking body of water. In the distance one could see a forest of dead tree's like the one next to the scarecrow holding a sign reading "Yōkai Academy". Behind the forest was an odd looking building which was thought to be the school.

"This place kind of gives ya the creeps eh?" Shirubā asked Ichigo once they had gotten off the bus.

"Yeah, but this place is means to teach Yōkai not Human's or Shinigami. Though I'm surprised you're finding it creepy, being part Hollow." Ichigo remarked.

"Might be the human DNA in me; Kisuke did say that there has never been anyone like me and without my memories it's all new territory." Shirubā said shrugging his shoulders before the bus driver spoke up for the first time.

"Welcome to Yōkai Academy. You two might want to be careful; it can be very dangerous out there. Kukuku" And with that the bus doors closed and drove off.

"Tch, what's the big idea of trying to scare of the new students?" Ichigo asked himself as he began walking towards the Academy followed behind Shirubā.

"Amazing, I can feel a lot of reishi around here. It's so refreshing." Shirubā said looking around.

"You right, I can feel it all around us. There's definitely a lot more than back home." Ichigo said. After that they continued there track to the Academy in silence. That is until they heard a squeaking sound coming towards them. "What the hell is that?"

"Not sure, this place has an echo effect so I can't pinpoint where it's coming from." Shirubā said looking around again. The next thing either of them knew Shirubā was on the receiving end of a bike in his back. The rider of said bike was sent flying at Ichigo who then fell onto the ground from the force. When he opened his eyes and looked at the person that had hit him he saw a beautiful girl with pink hair with green eyes wearing the same uniform as him and his Arrancar companion, except for the skirt. Once she realized that she hit someone she sat up of Ichigo and mutter several apologies.

"It's alright no harm done." Ichigo said waving it off.

"I'm really sorry. My anemia causes me to feel dizzy." The girl said again.

"I said it was alright." Ichigo said to her. When she got a look at his face she noticed on his cheek.

"Oh no you bleeding!" She said as she started looking for something in her pockets.

"I am?" Ichigo said reaching up to his cheek and finds that she was right. '_Weird, I shouldn't be wounded by something like that crash._' Ichigo thought as the girl brought out a handkerchief and brought it up to Ichigo's cheek before she stopped.

'_Oh no, that scent…'_ She thought before collapsing onto Ichigo, who promptly caught her. "Hey, you alright?" Ichigo asked her.

"Yeah, it's just… that scent…I can't control myself." She said as she started getting closer to Ichigo's face. '_What's on here?'_ Ichigo thought as she did. "I'm sorry… it's just 'cuz… I'm a Vampire." At that she bit down on Ichigo's neck and started drinking his blood. '_I should have figured. This is a school for Monster's so why wouldn't there be a Vampire?'_ Ichigo thought only slightly creped out, just as she released his neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm Moka Akashiya. Although I look like this I'm actually a Vampire. Thank you so much for the treat, your blood is soooo yummy." The now named Moka said.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said as he stood up and help Moka to his feet.

"And I'm the guy who got hit by the bike." They turned around to see Shirubā walking towards them with Moka's bike.

"I'm sorry about that; you're not hurt are you?" Moka asked as she received her bike from Shirubā.

"No I'm fine. My name is Shirubā Kamen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Um… you guys don't hate Vampires, do you?" Moka asked shifting nervously on her feet. Shirubā looked at Ichigo for an answer.

"I've never met a Vampire before. I have met Bount's, you were like Vampires, but I can't say I hate them." Ichigo said as he walked up to the Vampire and Arrancar.

"Like Ichigo I've never met a Vampire, at least I don't think I have, damn seal." Shirubā said, but mumbling the last part.

"That's great! Than if it ok with you can we be friends? I was feeling lonely because I don't know anyone here." Moka said with a smile which Ichigo couldn't help but find cute. After agreeing to be her friend all three started walking towards the academy getting to know each other. Once they arrived and Moka had put her bike up they all made their way to the gym for the open ceremony welcoming them to Yōkai Academy. After the ceremony was finished Ichigo was separated from Moka and Shirubā but not without agreeing to meet up later. So once Ichigo was free from the massive sea of students he made his way to his home room. Once there he found an empty desk close to the window about three rows from the back. Sitting down, Ichigo decided to take in his surroundings. The class room was defiantly different from the rooms at Karakura Town High. As student after student filed in Ichigo had yet to see neither Shirubā nor Moka. Finally a woman wearing a white blouse and an orange skirt with blond hair with two tuffs that looked like car ears entered the room and called the class to over.

"Welcome everyone to Yōkai Academy. I am your Home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome. As you all know Humans currently are the dominate species on the planet. Yōkai Academy is designed to teach monsters how to blend into Human society so that we may coexist. For that reason you will all live your life's in human form. You are not allowed to let anyone know your 'true form'." Shizuka said with a smile. '_Oh I have a feeling that this might be another Yoruichi.'_ Ichigo thought.

"Hey Sensei, would it not be better to eat the human? And in the case of the beautiful girls, molest them?" A big guy with a few piercings who sat a few rows away from Ichigo said.

"Incidentally, here at Yōkai Academy, the students and teachers are all monsters there are no genuine humans here. Sense the academy is within a secret world to those humans who come to know of our existence we will bring DEATH or something…" Shizuka said. '_If humans are killed here than how did hat 'n clogs know about this place?' _Ichigo thought.

"Excuse us! After the Entrance ceremony we kind of got lost." A familiar female voice said.

"Sorry we're late." Another familiar voice said. When the door to the class room opened it revealed that the owners of those voices were Moka and Shirubā. At the sight of Moka almost ever male in the class got hearts in their eyes. There were a few whispers about Shirubā's jaw lining.

"That's alright just take a seat please." Nekonome said. As the two made their way to their seat several of the boys started confession their love for the beautiful Moka.

"Hey Moka, Shirubā." Ichigo said as the two past him. Looking at the Substitute Shinigami Moka instantly brightened up and jumped at Ichigo, enveloping him in a hug.

"It's Ichigo! We're all in the same class!" Moka cheered as all the guys (and a few of the girls) glared angrily at Ichigo for being too friendly with her. Nobody noticed the look that the guy with piercing gave the two. After the class settled down Shizuka continued her explanation of the school rules and explained that the first day of classes wasn't till the next day. Students were allowed to use today to explore the campus and get settled in to their dorms. Once the bell rang for the end of home room everyone filed out of the classroom, before Ichigo could get very far Moka grabbed him by his arm and started leading him down the hall. Seeing no use in protesting Ichigo followed her and Shirubā followed them. As they were walking around the hall's Ichigo was to distracted to noticed the murderess looks he was receiving from the male populace of the students but Shirubā did.

'_I can already tell this is going to be an eventful experience. I wonder if I can get those two together?'_ Shirubā thought before they reached a vending machine. Ichigo offered to get them something and while Moka agreed and asked for tomato juice Shirubā declined saying her wasn't thirsty. After getting the drinks for Moka and himself Ichigo sat down with Moka on a bench near the machines while Shirubā was looking around.

"Such a pretty one. Your Moka Akashiya are you not? I am you classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutations." Saizou said was he walked up to them. Ichigo instantly recognized him as the student that want eat the humans and molest the girls. "By the way, why is a beautiful Lady like yourself associating with guys like these two?" Saizou tried to grab and lift Ichigo by the collar of his shirt but he wasn't expecting Ichigo to grab his arm and twist it behind his back. This caused quite the uproar, from what Ichigo and Shirubā could hear Saizou was an ill-mannered rogue monster who molested a lot of human girl so the sent him to Yōkai Academy against his will. Ichigo already didn't like him so when he tried to assault him in hoped to get to Moka he wasn't going to take it.

"I think you should just leave. Moka can choose who she hangs out with herself." Ichigo said pushing Saizou away.

"I'm sorry but I'm having fun with Ichigo and Shirubā right now." Moka said grabbing Ichigo's hand and running off, pulling Ichigo with her. As Shirubā started to follow he heard Saizou say, "Just watch me, I never allow a nice woman like you to escape…" '_Oh this does not bode well for Ichigo.' _Shirubā thought. After a few minutes of running, Moka and Ichigo had finally came to a stop in an empty stairwell.

"That was surprising, I got a little scared. Why did you do that for me?" Moka asked once she got her breathe back.

"I've seen guys like him before back home. They believe they can have anything they want just because their bigger." Ichigo said leaning against the wall.

"Thank you so much Ichigo. No one has ever stood up for me." Moka said looking down and blushing.

"Well you're my friend. I always protect my friends." Ichigo said.

"You know you were my first…you're the first person I've ever drank blood from. Before I've only drank tomato juice and Transfusion packs." Moka said still looking down.

"Moka…" Ichigo said before he was shoved into the wall by Moka because she was embarrassed. '_Damn, she may not seem it but she packs a punch.'_ Ichigo thought as he pulled himself out of the wall.

"Looks like I missed the fun." Shirubā said as he walked up to Ichigo and Moka. Once Ichigo was free from the wall all three continued to explore the campus until they came to the dorms.

"That was not what I was expecting in the dorms looking like." Ichigo said observing the creepy looking dorms.

"This place has a lot of reishi." Shirubā said.

"So cool, such a building, full of dignity and character." Moka said in a dream-like voice.

"I guess you could say that." Shirubā said.

"By the way, what kind of monster are you guys?" Moka asked. This caught both the guys off guard. While Shirubā had the DNA of a Hollow Ichigo was still a human, even with his powers he was still human. "Oh I forgot, letting your true form is against school rules. Forget I even asked."

"What about you Moka? You said you're a Vampire but you don't look like one?" Shirubā asked Moka.

"I may look pretty human like this but, you see if I take this Rosary on my chest off," Moka at this time opened her shirt more so the Rosary (and some of her cleavage) could be seen. By this time Ichigo was blushing like a tomato while Shirubā was flipping through on of his books. "I become the real thing, an evil and scary Vampire."

"Of course, Rosary's have sealing effect on a Vampire's power." Shirubā said stopping at a page in his book.

"I put this Rosary on because my original form caused a lot of conflict. But even if our powers are sealed we still have a craving for blood." Moka said getting closer to Ichigo.

"Uh…Moka…What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as she did.

"My weakness!" Moka exclaimed as she bite down on Ichigo's neck. Shirubā couldn't help but laugh at Ichigo, who glared at the genetic-Arrancar. Once Moka was finished the said their goodbyes and went to their dorms to unpack and relax, well for Moka at least. Ichigo and Shirubā chose this time to find a place where they could work on Shirubā's Zanjutsu. On the way, however they were stopped by someone Ichigo didn't want to see again.

"…Hey… Wait up lover boy." Saizou said from a tree. "Looks like you had fun with Moka Akashiya today. And now you're going to pay for it." Saizou reached out and, to Ichigo's surprise, lifted Shirubā by his tie. "Your true form, tell me what your true form is or he gets it." Saizou threatened. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him. It was on thing to threaten him but another to threaten his friends, even if Shirubā was an Arrancar. Before he could answer or even reach for Zangetsu from his spot in the storage scroll Shirubā had made Shirubā spoke.

"He's a Vampire…" Shirubā struggled to say. Upon hearing this Saizou got angry and punched the wall which grumbled instantly.

"Don't go near Moka again. If either of you speak to her again. I'll kill you." Saizou said as he tossed Shirubā on the floor and walked away.

"What the hell where you thinking! Telling him I was a Vampire!" Ichigo said as he lifted Shirubā.

"Well what do you expect? You knew you were going into Monster territory and you couldn't tell them you were human. Plus you said you had an Inner Hollow, and Hollows feed of the souls of the living, just like a Moka feeds off your blood." Shirubā explained.

"Whatever, let's just get going." Ichigo said as the two continued their walk. After a few hours of practicing they called it a day and returned to their dorms and let sleep take them. The next morning Ichigo and Shirubā found themselves outside the dorms waiting for Moka in silence, until Shirubā broke it.

"Ichigo I think we should tell Moka about our situations." Shirubā said.

"Are you nuts? You know what would happen if someone found out what we truly are?" Ichigo asked.

"That's the problem I have no idea what I am. My DNA may say one thing who did this to me is another. We need all the help we can get and Moka is our best bet. We need to tell her!" Shirubā exclaimed.

"Tell who what?" Said a voice from behind, Ichigo and Shirubā jumped before turning to see Moka standing there. Shirubā looked at Ichigo who sighed.

"Alright, Moka we need to talk to you about our true forms but not here. Follow us." Ichigo said before walking towards the area where they had trained the night before.

"I thought revealing your true form was against the Academy rules?" Moka asked.

"We know, and I don't care. If I'm to ever find out about my past I need all the help I can get." Shirubā said

"Your past…" Moka repeated, clearly confused.

"Let me explain. First I am a human, but not completely. A few months ago I got these special powers that allow me to fight these masked creatures call Hollows, which are human souls that have become corrupt." Ichigo started. Upon learning that Ichigo was human Moka gasped.

"Humans… No you can't be…I…I hate humans… I once went to a human school. I was isolated. No one believed in monsters so I started thinking I was weird… but then I meet two and you said I was alright even though I was a Vampire… This has been the first time I haven't been alone." Moka said.

"Now my story is a bit more complicated. Ichigo and his friends had found me outside a shop for the supernatural. Originally they thought I was an Arrancar, which is a Hollow that has had their masks removed and gained the same powers Ichigo has. When I woke up I had no memory of my past, or who I was. DNA tests were run and it was discovered that I was somehow half human. That's when this seal on my neck was discovered. So with no clues of my past, aside from these books on seals, me and Ichigo were sent here to discover myself and control our powers." Shirubā said.

"So do you hate us? For being human?" Ichigo asked.

"Or will you help me recover my memory?" Shirubā asked

"I…" "I thought I warned you about talking to Moka?" Moka had begun to talk but was interrupted by Saizou. At this moment Ichigo was mentally kicking himself for not bringing Zangetsu. "Sense you didn't listen to me I'll have to kill you and take Moka for myself." Saizou said as he started to transform into a huge monster with a long tongue.

"What the hell kind of monster is he?" Ichigo asked. What nobody noticed was the far off look in Shirubā's eyes.

"Monstrel: Type of hybrid ayashi with unclear ancestors. Among all the ayashi, majority are outcast ayashi with different types and abilities. Majority of them have the ability of transforming their body parts into weapons or performing different skills with their body." Shirubā recited. Moka and Ichigo looked at him with a look shook. Before anyone could react Saizou took advantage of Shirubā's far off look and punched him with full strength sending him flying through a few of the surrounding trees.

"Shirubā!" Moka yelled.

"**I warned him and now it's your turn Ichigo Kurosaki****.**** You may have had an upper hand while I was in my human form but now I'm going to finish you!" **Saizou roared before charging at Ichigo and Moka. When he tried to hit Ichigo he made a crater in the ground from where he missed not only Ichigo but Moka as well. When he heard a swishing sound he turned around to see Ichigo standing there holding a blushing Moka bridal style.

"Threating me is one thing, but threating my friends, even hurting them is another." Ichigo said as his Reiryoku (Spiritual Power) started to flare up and his Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure) started to increase. While Moka felt a calming effect from Ichigo's Reiryoku while Saizou felt the full effect of Ichigo's Reiatsu.

'_This power… how can he be a human…' _Moka thought looking up at Ichigo.

"Go check to see if Shirubā's of while I take care of Saizou." Ichigo said as he gently set Moka down. With a nod Moka started running off in the direction where Shirubā had been sent flying.

"**You really think I would let you out of my sight?"** Saizou said as he tried to stop Moka. Ichigo, however, used his Shunpo to appear in front of Saizou and delivered a punch to his face sending him back several yards.

"Your fights with me leave Moka alone." Ichigo said with a scowl. Seeing that Ichigo had Saizou where he wanted him, Moka continued on her way to Shirubā. When she arrived she found Shirubā struggling to stand, he was about to collapse under his buckling knees when Moka caught him.

"M…Moka… why are… you here…I thought…you hated humans?" Shirubā struggled to say.

"I'm sorry… after all… Humans and Monsters are different aren't they? Because I'm a Vampire I suck the blood of humans and just end up hurting them. They truth is… The truth is the whole time… I just felt like I wanted to make a friend, even if it was just at a human school. But I guess its impossible sense I'd surely be able to do nothing but hurt you and Ichigo." Moka said, and when Shirubā looked at her she looked like she was ready to cry. Shirubā was about to comfort her when Ichigo came flying through the trees.

"Ichigo!" Moka and Shirubā said before they ran to Ichigo as he stood up. "Ichigo are you alright?" Moka asked as she help him up.

"Yeah, of all the times to forget Zangetsu…" Ichigo said.

"**Hahaha, I knew there was no way you could be a Vampire. It's time to end this!"** Roared Saizou as he stomped his way towards them.

"Shirubā, get Moka out of here." Ichigo said to the genetic-Arrancar. Shirubā looked like he want to protest but the glare from Ichigo said that it wasn't up for negotiation. "But…Ichigo…" Moka said. She apparently didn't want to go. "Go Moka!" Ichigo said as he lifted his hand to push her towards Shirubā. As he did his fingers latched onto the Rosary around her neck and released the seal.

'_It came off… No one's supposed to be able to do that…' _Moka thought before a surge of energy erupted from her. "_If I take this Rosary off, I become a scary Vampire__."_These words ran through Ichigo's head as he watched in awe as Moka started to transform. Her hair turned from pink to silver, her eyes went from green to red, her fangs became more pronounced and her butt and bust grew.

"**Silver hair, blood red eyes, and an overpowering sensation. She's different from before, she's a true Vampire****."**Saizou said as the energy began to settle. Yet again Shirubā got a far off look in his eyes before he began to speak.

"Often mentioned in the folklore of various cultures: a monster that sucks the blood of humans and livestock. Possesses high battle capabilities and is not easy to kill. Its strength is the greatest among monsters. On the other hand, Vampires have many weaknesses such as being afraid of rosaries and water. Also known as the Immortal Ones." Shirubā again recited.

"**What's wrong rouge one…? You… want me right? Just try and take me… by force." **Moka said in a different, sexier voice.

"**Don't mock me!" **Saizou roared as he swung his huge claw at Moka, who just stood there. When the claw hit her she didn't move an inch and she acted as it nothing happened.

"**Attack me with just this amount of power… You should… RELIZE YOUR PLACE!" **Moka said as released a powerful kick to Saizou's jaw sending him flying farther than Ichigo and Shirubā could see. **"A low class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size doesn't even make for a decent opponent in a contest of strength."**

"Just amazing strength, She's different from the Moka we've known so far, wouldn't you say Ichigo." Shirubā asked his Shinigami friend.

"**What's wrong? Are you scared… of this me?"** Moka asked as she walked up to the two. As she got closer Ichigo could truly feel the power that she was giving off. **"Don't get so worried, this me who has just awoken after a long slumber is still tired. I have no intention in harming either of you." **Moka said before biting on Ichigo's neck. After a minute she released him and took the Rosary from his hand. **"Now I see why my other half likes your blood. Your powers add a certain spice to it. Until we meet again you two better take care of the other sentimental Moka."** And with that Moka reattached the Rosary to her choker and transformed back to her outer self before she collapsed into Ichigo's arms.

"This year is only going to get more exciting isn't it?" Shirubā asked as he laid down on the ground as Ichigo sat down with Moka in his arms.

"One thing's for sure, I'm actually glad I came here." Ichigo said looking down at Moka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And that is my re-write of my story. I really hope you like Ichigo's add in and I look forward to hearing your reviews on my latest idea.**

**1. Shirubā**** Kamen is Japanese for Silver Mask. The name comes from the silver eyes and silver streaks in his hair, and the mask the outlined his jaw.**


	2. From a Dark Dream Comes New Light

**Vampire + Vizard + Arrancar**

**Well here is chapter two. Before I start, I would like to thank those who have read and reviewed my story. At the end of this chapter, I will answer a few questions and concerns about my new story. Until then let us get to the story. **

**Warning! This chapter develops Shirubā's character more.**

**I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire**

**Chapter 2: From a Dark Dream comes New Light**

If anyone were to look at him, Shirubā Kamen would appear like a normal human, if it were not for the broken jaw-like mask on his bottom jaw that came from his ears to just before his chin. That broken jaw was the sign of an Arrancar, a species of Hollow that acquired Shinigami powers. However, how could a human acquire the powers of an Arrancar? That was something Shirubā wished he knew himself. Since he awoke outside Urahara's shop Shirubā could not remember anything about his past, or himself. That is why he was here at Yōkai Academy with Shinigami Proxy Ichigo Kurosaki. Now one could find Shirubā outside the dorms of the Academy waiting for Ichigo and their new friend Moka Akashiya. In Shirubā's hand was a note that he had found in the third book of seals that were is only personal effects. In his other hand was a necklace with two charms, a Snowflake and a Heart with a pair of bat wings.

"_If you are reading this, than that means you are close to recovering your memory and finding the truth behind your past. The necklace that was in this note is a personal treasure of yours. The charms were a gift from two of your only friends you made outside our hometown. Go and find a school called Yōkai Academy. If you can find the Academy you must look for the two who have the matching charm, your memory might awaken faster. Good luck to you._

_ A._

"Good morning Shirubā-Kun!" Moka said snapping Shirubā back into reality.

"Huh…oh, good morning Moka-San." Shirubā said to the vampire.

"Are you alright? You seem out of it." Moka said with a look of concern.

"I'm not sure. I got a clue to me past." Shirubā said as he open the dark gray field bag with the Kanji for love on it that Orihime had given him. From his bag, he pulled out the one of the books on seal.

"That's great! What is the clue? It is the necklace?" Moka asked clearly happy for Shirubā.

"Actually it is. The note I got from this book told me that the Charms were from two of my only friends. They weren't from the same home as me and the writer of the note but if I'm able to find them they might help me with my memory." Shirubā said as he placed the note back in book and the book back in the bag.

"Did the note give a name?" Moka asked.

"No, only a letter. Whoever this A is they were either my friend, or an ally that didn't agree to whatever happened to me." Shirubā said before putting the necklace on his neck before tucking it under his shirt just as Ichigo walked up.

"Good morning Shirubā, Moka-Chan." Ichigo said. Shirubā noticed that when Ichigo added the –Chan honorific to Moka's name she blushed.

"Good Morning Ichigo!" Moka said as she jumped onto him and biting his neck and sucking his blood. Now normally Ichigo would not mind but this morning was different.

"What'd you do that for?" Ichigo asked as he held where she had bit him.

"I'm sorry… It is just whenever I smell your scent I can't help myself. Thank you for the snack." Moka said in a dream-like state. This caused Ichigo's eyes to widen in surprise before Moka released her hold on Ichigo's neck.

"I'm not an all you can eat buffet! If you want to drink my blood ask first!" Ichigo said before he stormed off into the forest.

"Ichigo-Kun…" Moka said as she watched him go off.

"Don't worry about him Moka-San. The only time he ever gets truly mad at someone is when he or she hurt his friends. I have seen some Hollows who have tried to hurt him through his friends back in Karakura Town and let me say it was not pretty. He'll be back and everything will be better." Shirubā said.

"Are you sure?" Moka asked. Shirubā was about to answer when a roar of a Hollow caught their attention. "What was that?"

"A Hollow, I have to go make sure it doesn't do any damage. I'll see you in class." Shirubā said before running off in the direction of the roar. After a few minutes of running, he finally spotted the Hollow. It resembled a giant dragonfly with a white mask and green wings. In front of the Hollow stood Ichigo with Zangetsu in his hand, Zangetsu looked like a giant cleaver with a black blade and a silver edge, with no hilt or guard. Instead, Ichigo holds Zangetsu by a cloth-wrapped tang.

'_Looks like Ichigo already has this one under control, but the question is, how did a Hollow get through the barrier that surrounds the school?' _"…Someone…Someone help me…" Shirubā heard. When he turned around, he saw a girl with blue hair, purples eyes and fair skin wearing the school skirt, a long sleeve blouse, and a yellow sweater vest that highlighted her amazing bust and a red bowtie. "Please… please lend me a hand. I suddenly started feeling ill." She said. Shirubā instantly ran up to her before trying to help her up. "A…are you alright? Can you stand up?" Shirubā asked as he helped the girl stand up.

"Thank you so very much. I have always had a weak body. My… My chest just started hurting all of a sudden… Hold me tight like this." She said pressing her bust against Shirubā's chest. "My breasts feel like they're going to bust." '_She's right they do feel like they're going to bust. They are so soft and big… Wait what's going on with me?' _Shirubā asked himself. "Hey, look into my eyes Shirubā-Kun." Shirubā turned to do just that. "I'm Kurumu Kurono, please be a good friend to me, ok?" Kurumu asked. As Shirubā looked in her eyes he felt a strange urge overcome him. An urge that caused Shirubā to hold Kurumu much like one would a girlfriend.

"What...? Shirubā?" Moka said to herself as she watched the two from a distance.

"**Hehe aren't you a popular one… But be careful of women, boy." **The bus driver said as he smoked a cigar. The appearance of the Bus driver completely caught Moka by surprise.

"Who are you!?"

"**Just your average passerby." **The bus driver said as he started walking off. Moka was too focused on the bus driver she never noticed Shirubā disappear with Kurumu, or Ichigo walk up next to her.

"Hey Moka-Chan what are you looking at?" Ichigo asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder causing Moka to jump.

"Ah… Oh it's you Ichigo-Kun, you scared me." Moka said as she tried to calm herself.

"Sorry but you were just looking at nothing." Ichigo told her.

"What!? Where did Shirubā go?" Moka asked looking around.

"Wait Shirubā was here?"

"Yeah, and the strange thing was there was this girl here and they were acting like they were lovers." Moka told Ichigo. This caused a look of shock to rush to Ichigo's face.

"That is strange; the only two people he should know here are you and me." Ichigo said.

"Not… necessarily. Shirubā told me this morning that he got a clue to his past; a necklace with two charms supposedly given to him by two of his friends." Moka said.

"But how do you know that they would be attending Yōkai Academy? For all we know Shirubā is a Human who somehow gained the powers of an Arrancar. We have no idea where he came from or if his friends were Yōkai or not." Ichigo said as the started to make the track back to the Academy.

"One thing we do know is that they weren't from the same hometown. That means they could have possibly been Yōkai we cannot give up hope. I just know that Shirubā can find who he is!" Moka exclaimed with determination. Ichigo allowed a small smile to grace his face before returning to his usual scowl.

'_**Oh what's this? Is little Kingie falling for the pink haired Vampire?'**_Ichigo's Hollow said in Ichigo's mindscape.

'_Shut it you dumb Hollow!'_ Ichigo thought back to his Hollow.

'_**Leave him alone. Ichigo has enough problems without you butting in.'**_ Ichigo heard Zangetsu scold his Hollow.

'_**Bah, whatever, it's not like I care. The minute he slips up I'm taking control of his body' **_Hollow Ichigo said before going into one of his evil laugh fits.

'_Like I would ever let that happen.' _Ichigo thought back to his Hollow before shutting the connection between them.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Moka asked noticing the far off look in Ichigo as he communicated with his Inner World inhabitants.

"Huh… oh yeah I'm fine. Just had something on my mind, sorry about that." Ichigo said.

"Alright, well let's get going before we're late for class." Moka said before running off. Ichigo just sighed before walking in the direction se ran off in. It took Moka five minutes of running until she realized that she had left Ichigo in the dust. She was about to turn around to find him when someone above her stopped her.

"You … are a Vampire right?" When Moka looked above her, she saw the same girl that was with Shirubā earlier sitting on the rail of the stairs. Before Moka could answer, Kurumu had launched herself off the railing and landed on her feet as light as a feather. Despite the light landing her rather large breasts jiggled, and continued to jiggle with each step she took. Boys started to gather around the two and began to talk among themselves over the two beauties. "I'm the succubus Kurumu Kurono, and I've come to destroy you."

"Wait… Isn't it against school rules to reveal you true form?" Moka asked.

"I can't take it anymore. You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan." Kurumu said pointing at Moka.

"Plan…"

"Yes my plan to turn every male student at this school into my slave. The Yōkai Academy Harem Transformation plan! My plan was perfect. I should have had every male student a slave to my beauty from the start. However, the boys at the academy are dreaming of you instead of me. I am not going to let you get away from this. I would never lose in a battle of feminine charm. That is why I have decided to prove I can defeat you. I'll show you I am better then you by stealing Shirubā and Ichigo from you."

"Leave Ichigo and Shirubā out of this, they have nothing to do with you." Moka said

"I knew from the moment we were close, they have a good scent. Almost like a Humans" Kurumu pointed out.

'_She's wrong; Ichigo might be human with special powers, and Shirubā is different.'_ Moka thought with shock.

"Is his blood delicious? You are only using Ichigo as food aren't you? Oh, the look on your face when they are taken from you will be a sight to see." Before Moka could speak, Ichigo appeared behind her.

"Hey Moka-Chan, who is this?" Ichigo asked. What the two did not notice was Shirubā appearing behind Kurumu.

"Ichigo this is the girl who was with Shirubā-Kun this morning… Shirubā-Kun!" Moka exclaimed when she noticed the Arrancar.

"Oh Shirubā-Kun, thank you so much for helping me earlier." Kurumu said pulling one of Shirubā's arms between her breasts as she rubbed herself against the charmed boy.

"Shirubā you know her?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course I know her; she's my friend, unlike Moka who's only using you as a snack bar." Shirubā said in a monotone voice. Ichigo's eyes widen, he had never heard Shirubā speak like this. When Ichigo heard sobbing, he turned to Moka to see her tearing up before running away. Scowling Ichigo grabbed Shirubā by his blazer and picked him up to look in his eyes, which had become purple as the sclera turned black. "What you going to do Ichigo? We both know you would never hurt a friend. Maybe you should let your true self out before you try something you'll regret." Shirubā said with a smirk. Scowling Ichigo released Shirubā and turned to chase after Moka when he heard the faintly familiar static sound that came from a Sonido. Turning around Ichigo saw that both Shirubā and the girl Kurumu had disappeared.

'_Shirubā can use Sonido!? When did he learn that?' _Ichigo asked himself before turning back to chasing after Moka. In the meantime, Shirubā appeared in a vacant infirmary in a blur of sound and static with Kurumu in his arms, bridal style. Shirubā gently move over to the bed setting Kurumu down before grabbing a nearby chair and sitting down.

"That is going to take some getting use too." Kurumu said as she held her head trying to regain her equilibrium.

"I do apologize about that Kurumu-Chan. The Sonido does make your head spin the first few times." Shirubā said before he held his hurting head, not from the Sonido but from his powers fighting for control.

'_Yahoo! I did it! I made that annoying Moka Cry! I can't take it!"_ Kurumu thought as tears of joy ran down her cheek as a black pointed tail wagged comically behind her. '_Now to make my move and make Shirubā-Kun my slave.'_ Kurumu thought, as she blushed looking at the genetic Arrancar. "Shirubā-Kun…" Kurumu said getting the teens attention. When Shirubā looked up he found himself face to breast with Kurumu as she wrapped her arms around his head and neck gently holding him in place. "You-re sad, aren't you Shirubā-Kun? I am sorry… Kurumu will make it up to you and make you all better." Kurumu said once Shirubā has stopped the initial struggle to get out of her cleavage.

**~Outside the academy~**

After running from Shirubā and the succubus, Kurumu Moka found herself sitting outside. The words of both the Succubus and the Arrancar ringing in her head

'I wonder… What am I to Ichigo? Do I really just want Ichigo for his blood? And what about Shirubā-Kun; is that girl one of his past friends he was talking about earlier? If she is than why would he be so mean?" Moka asked herself, not expected to receive an answer.

'_**Naïve one… Shirubā is being manipulated.**_' Ura Moka said to Omote Moka through the Rosario causing her to jump in surprise. '_**It's called a charm. It's a work of Sorcery which turn the opposite sex into your slave.'**_

"Wah! What's going on… a voice is coming from the Rosary…" Moka said in shock.

"_**I am another you… I'm using the Rosary as a medium though which to talk to you from deep within your Psyche…" **_Ura Moka said. "Another me…" "_**The Succubus is a monster that seduces males. A male who receives a kiss from a Succubus is doomed to be her slave for all Eternity… Hurry at this rate Shirubā will be made into Kurumu's servant." **_And with that, the Rosary became quite as Ichigo ran up to Moka.

"Moka-Chan are you ok?" Ichigo asked as he came to a stop as Moka jumped up from her seat on the stairs.

"I'm ok but where are Shirubā-Kun and Kurumu?" Moka asked.

"I'm not sure; Shirubā used an Arrancar technique call Sonido to transport him and the girl away from me. The next time I see him I'm going to knock some sense into him for what he said." Ichigo scowled as Moka blushed. That blush quickly disappeared when she remembered what her other self-had said.

"Wait you can't hurt Shirubā-Kun he's not himself." Moka said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked completely confused.

'_**She means you friend is underneath the charm of a succubus.'**_ Ichigo heard Zangetsu state.

'_A succubus?' _Ichigo asked.

'_**You're such an idiot. A succubus is a fine ass creature who seduces men, drawing their power from love and attention. If I had control of your body… oh the things I would do to her.' **_Ichigo's Hollow said.

"We need to stop Kurumu before she kisses Shirubā-Kun. If we don't he'll become her servant!" Moka said.

"Got it, give me a second. I might be able to locate them, but I never used this technique on a Hollow, or even an Ayashi." Ichigo said before he closed his eyes as he focused on Reiraku (Spirit Ribbon). Soon hundreds of different colored ribbon surrounded him. '_Damn I was afraid this would happen. Ayashi are not like regular humans so of course their ribbons would not be the same colors… Wait what that?' _Ichigo asked himself when he spied a confusing ribbon or ribbons as it was. In front of him were two ribbons, one black, and one white, the confusing thing was they were wrapped around each other in a double helix. '_That must be Shirubā's!' _Ichigo thought before grabbing the ribbon. The minute his hand touched the ribbon the other ribbons disappeared and Ichigo was able to follow the ribbons through campus and into the School Infirmary. Opening his eye Ichigo turned back to Moka who had a look of worry on her face. "I found Shirubā. He's in the Infirmary, and I would bet the Succubus is there with him." Ichigo told her.

"Oh no, Ichigo we need to hurry before Kurumu kisses him." Moka exclaimed in worry.

"We will Moka-Chan and I know how to get there in a hurry." Ichigo told her before placing a hand on Moka's Shoulder before they themselves disappeared thanks to Ichigo's Shunpo.

**~Infirmary~**

Back in the Infirmary Kurumu had removed Shirubā from his "Prison" in-between her amazing chest, allowing the genetic Arrancar a chance to breathe before he was moved from his chair to the bed where Kurumu laid him on his back as she straddled his hips. Neither said a word as Kurumu slowly began to move closer to Shirubā's face, a blush on both of their faces. _'My hearts starting to race but with this kiss the charm spell will be complete and I'll have gotten back at Moka Akashiya.' _Kurumu thought.

'_Damn it, why won't my body move, and why does this situation seem so familiar? Never mind that now, I need to break this damn charm!' _Shirubā thought as Kurumu got closer and closer. Eventually Shirubā was able to move his arms to wrap around Kurumu's shoulders, which in turn brought her closer, but instead of the kiss like Kurumu was expecting she received a hug from Shirubā, a surprise for Kurumu in the least.

"I'm sorry Kurumu-Chan, I can't. I need to find out about my past…" Shirubā said. Kurumu's eyes widen, '_even though I made it so he couldn't possible resist, he still avoids the kiss and hugs me in spite of it.' _Kurumu thought

"It…can't be… why…why… do you hate me that much?" Kurumu asked as she pushed herself out of Shirubā's arms. "Is SHE so much better than me…? In addition, I did everything I could for you! Even though some of those things I did were embarrassing!" Kurumu shouted as she grabbed her head. Kurumu would have transformed right there into her true form if Shirubā had not placed a hand on her right cheek causing her to stop and look at him.

"This has nothing to do with Moka, or your Harem plan. Yes, I remember everything, even the things I said to my friends. Kurumu-Chan I know you are a good person and a kindhearted girl despite what you have done to my friends and me. It's why I would love to have you as a friend." Shirubā said with a smile as he removed his hand from her cheek.

"Wait, what do you mean this has nothing to do with Moka? This has everything to do with her. The boys of this academy should be dreaming about me, but instead their dreaming of her!" Kurumu shouted.

"Actually I've been dreaming about test tubes and beakers but that's unrelated. Kurumu-Chan answer me this, why do you need to make the entire school your personal harem?" Shirubā asked taking Kurumu by surprise. Kurumu was about to answer when Moka broke through the door to the room.

"Stop it!" She yelled as Ichigo ran in behind her.

"Moka-San?" Shirubā asked before Moka began to run at Kurumu.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF HIM!" Moka shouted as she pushed Kurumu clear through the open window. For a few second both Ichigo and Shirubā froze in place. They were unable to comprehend Moka's Strength, again. "Shirubā-Kun run while there's still time!"

"Damn it Moka not that I appreciate the help but I was almost through to her!" Shirubā said as Ichigo started moving towards him ready to stop Shirubā if he was still under Kurumu's Charm.

"Wah...?" Moka asked as Kurumu reappeared in the window, s a pair of black wings sprouting out of her back, her ears elongated to a point, a long black pointed tail coming out from under her skirt, and long nails that looked sharp enough to cut through a wall. At the sight of her Shirubā gained the far off look in his eyes for the third time.

"A monster of the night known since the middle ages. The female version of an Incubus, it appears in the dreams of sleeping men to seduce them. A warning, do not let a Succubus kiss you while under her Charm." Shirubā said.

"**Do be thrown so far… A vampire's power is really something… Come down here… and I'll kill all three of you together!" **Kurumu shouted. Moka turned around and ran up to Ichigo.

"Ichigo-Kun, please remove the Rosary." Moka said. Nodding Ichigo grabbed the Rosary and gave it a good pull, allowing it to be removed from her choker. Once the Rosary was removed, a blast of Yōkai was released from Moka as she transformed into her true silver-haired form. "_**Greetings Ichigo, now if you'll excuse me I have a bat that needs her wings clipped." **_Moka said as she turned back to Kurumu before jumping out the window.

"Damn it Ichigo why did you do that? I know Kurumu-Chan made a mistake, but to let Moka out on her. That's bloody overkill!" Shirubā shouted as he tried to make his way towards the window.

"I can't let you go Shirubā. You could still be under her Charm." Ichigo said as he stopped the teen.

"Damn it I don't have time for this." Shirubā said before using Sonido to move from the infirmary outside between Kurumu and Moka.

"_**Move Arrancar, you're under this succubus's charm." **_Moka said as she glared at both of the two people in front of her

'_What is Shirubā doing? He is not under my charm anymore. Why is he standing there as if he wants to defend me?'_ Kurumu thought.

"This is uncalled for Moka-San. Kurumu hasn't done anything that hasn't been forgiven for." Shirubā said as Ichigo appeared next to Moka.

"_**I don't want to do this but if you don't move I will beat the charm out of you." **_Moka said.

"If you won't listen to reason than so be it." Shirubā said as he unsealed a katana from a scroll he had pulled out of his pocket. The Katana's blade was white in color; the guard started as circles before elongating to a slight flared point, and a white handle. When Ichigo saw Shirubā draw his Zanpakuto he pulled out the scroll that Shirubā had made for him and unsealed Zangetsu.

'_Swords? What kind of Monster used swords?' _Kurumu asked as Moka charged at Shirubā. Hoping to get this done with quickly Moka through a powerful roundhouse kick aimed for Shirubā's head. Turning his Zanpakuto Shirubā caught the kick on the flat of the blade, but the power behind the attack was too much and sent Shirubā flying back through a few trees. Once Moka was on both her feet, she charged at Shirubā again. Ichigo was about to follow but was stopped by Kurumu flying down striking with her claws. Lifting Zangetsu Ichigo was able to stop Kurumu in her tracks. When Kurumu had brought her hand to attack again Ichigo tried slash at the girl, only to cut her sweater a few inched below her breast.

"Kurumu-San, you need to release your hold on Shirubā! He's fighting to protect you, if you don't release him he will get hurt!" Ichigo exclaimed as he glared at the Succubus.

"**Shirubā is fight on his own will. He broke out of my charm a minute before Moka had pushed me out of the window."** Kurumu said as she looked down in shame.

"Then why is he fighting Moka-San?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know why…"Kurumu said when an explosion was heard behind them. Turning toward the explosion they saw a cloud of smoke and dust before Shirubā could be seen flying up into the air, shortly followed behind by Moka, who delivered a powerful kick, sending Shirubā crashing down a few feet away from Ichigo and Kurumu. A moment later Moka landed on her feet as Shirubā tried to get up, Zanpakuto in his hand. As soon as Moka was within range, Shirubā weakly tried to attack with a vertical slash, only for Moka to slap the sword away before she grabbed his wrist. Closing her eyes Moka made a slight twitch of her hand before an audible snap was heard followed by Shirubā roaring in pain as he grabbed his now broken wrist.

'_S-She just broke his wrist!' _Ichigo thought.

"_**That is one crazy bitch, I like her.' **_Ichigo's Inner Hollow said.

"**Y-you just broke his wrist, just because he was defending me on his own free will…** **YOU BITCH!" **Kurumu shouted before she flew at her top speed ready to stick at Moka. When she released her attack Moka, who had yet to open her eyes, easily caught it. Opening her blood red eyes glared a deep intensity at the Succubus, who gulped in response.

"_**It is your fault that Shirubā stood up for you. If you had just released the Charm on him, I would not have had to break his wrist. Now it is time… YOU REALICE YOUR PLACE!" **_Moka shouted as she kicked Kurumu in the stomach that resulted in her to start flying back, only for her to stop when Moka grabbed a hold of her tail. Using Kurumu's tail like a whip, Moka spun Kurumu around before slamming her into the ground, leaving a large crater. "_**You act like a little devil, but when you are in fact a little girl. I'll make so you will never hurt anyone ever again." **_Moka said as she started walking towards the downed Succubus as she released a killer intent like none Kurumu had ever felt before. The intent was stopped however when Ichigo blocked Moka's way with Zangetsu. "_**What are you doing Ichigo? Was this not the same woman that made your friend Shirubā risk his live for her selfish needs?" **_ Moka asked as he placed Zangetsu on his shoulder.

"That the problem Moka-San, Shirubā fought you on his own free will. He was free of the Charm when he was in infirmary." Ichigo said causing Moka's eyes to widen before narrowing at the Succubus, and Shirubā who was holding his Zanpakuto in his left hand, while his right hand was tuck into the his left armpit.

"Shirubā-Kun…" Kurumu whispered.

"That's… enough… I don't believe Kurumu-Chan was… actually doing this out of… pure bad intentions… I can't see Kurumu-Chan as being a bad girl… at Heart…" Shirubā said as he panted in exhaustion.

"_**Humph, if you wish to trust this woman than it's your risk, but if you endanger the other me I will brake more than your wrist."**_ Moka said before turning to Ichigo as she grabbed the rosary out of his hands. "_**Until we meet again Ichigo." **_With that, Moka replaced the Rosary before transforming back into her pink-haired form, before she collapsed into Ichigo's arms as Shirubā fell face first into the ground. Slowly crawling out of her crater in her human form Kurumu made her way to Shirubā where she pulled his head into her lap.

"Why… why would her go so far to protect me after all I did to him and you…" Kurumu asked as Ichigo gently laid Moka down before sealing Zangetsu and Shirubā's Zanpakuto away.

"I don't know, in the short time I've known the idiot I haven't learned a lot about him, but then again he doesn't know much about himself either." Ichigo said as he sat down and pulled Moka's head onto his lap.

"He doesn't know much about himself, wait he said something about finding his past when her prevent me from kissing him…" Kurumu said looking at the unconscious teen.

"Shirubā has amnesia, no memory of who he is, or where he came from. If you want to learn more, you had better apologize to him and Moka when they wake up." Ichigo told the girl.

"You're giving me a second chance? Even after everything I did. Shirubā-Kun hurt himself because of me." Kurumu said.

"Shirubā did that on his own free will, and was willing to fight against someone he considered a friend to someone he doesn't really know. That mean he thinks there is something special about you that he could see get hurt. Now I think we should get them to the Infirmary." Ichigo said as he picked up Moka, and Kurumu picked up Shirubā. Following Ichigo to the Infirmary Kurumu could not help but thing about what the Strawberry had said to her.

**~The Next Day~**

"What? The Rosary started to talk to you?" Ichigo asked Moka, who had just told him and Shirubā, who had been released from the Infirmary fully healed thanks to his High-Speed Regeneration, about what happen yesterday before Ichigo had found her.

"Yeah… This time the voice ended up saving Shirubā-Kun, even if he didn't need it. But it is strange isn't it? Maybe the seal is weakening… Ichigo-Kun… If it comes to the point where the seal doesn't work anymore… you would still like me right…Right?" Moka asked bashfully, a look that Ichigo could not help but think was cute.

"Well Of course I Will. Even if you other half can be a little excessive to me Moka-Chan and Moka-San are one in the same." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ichigo-Kun…"

"Moka-Chan…"

"Good Morning!" Kurumu said making her presence known. Her sudden outburst caused Moka and Ichigo to jump up in surprise while Shirubā just laughed at Ichigo.

"Some Shinigami you are, getting scared by a little Succubus…OW!" Shirubā said when Ichigo used his backpack to hit him in the head.

"Kurumu-San what are you doing now?" Ichigo asked.

"I baked some cookies for Ichigo-Kun and Shirubā-Kun. Shirubā-Kun why don't you eat them with me?" Kurumu asked holding up a basket of cookies.

"Oh cookies, don't mind if I do." Shirubā said taking a cookie as he began to eat it.

"Why are you being so nice, yesterday you attacked us and now you make cookies? I don't get it, what's you game?" Moka asked grabbing ahold of Ichigo's arms.

"Yesterday Shirubā-Kun had asked me why I was trying to make the entire school my harem and I never got to answer him. You see we Succubae seek a destined encounter among the men we tempt. In order to keep our small species from dying out we must carefully pick just one man to be our destined one. Well after Yesterday I've decided its Shirubā-Kun!" Kurumu exclaimed causing Shirubā to choke on the cookie in his mouth, while Ichigo and Moka's jaws to drop. "Shirubā-Kun, you risked your life just to protect me after you broke my charm and now I've totally fallen for you." Kurumu said as she handed the basket of cookies to Ichigo before she pulled out a small necklace, the charm of which was a heart with a pair of bat wings, causing Moka and Shirubā's eyes to widen. "This is a special gift from one of my first friends, who told me if I was ever to find my destined one before we could meet again I was to give this to that man, and that's why I want you to have it Shirubā-Kun." Kurumu said as she took Shirubā's hand and placed the necklace in it.

"Kurumu-Chan, while I am extremely flattered by all this, I couldn't take the necklace, nor am I your destined one." Shirubā said as he tried to hand back the necklace.

"If this is about your amnesia than I don't care. Shirubā-Kun you willingly fought for me, and were willing to give me a second chance after I used you to get at Moka-San. Whether you know who you are or not I know in my heart you are meant to be my destined one." Kurumu said as she folded Shirubā's fingers over the charm.

'_What will you do now Shirubā?' _Ichigo thought as she watched.

'_Come on Shirubā-Kun take the charm. She must be one of the girls from your past.'_ Moka thought as she held onto Ichigo's arm. Shirubā however was unsure on what do think. For some reason he couldn't help but feel a form of Déjà vu at the scene in front of him as he looked between his and Kurumu's hands, and Kurumu herself.

"Ok, I'll accept you gift, but you have to help me regain my memory." Shirubā said with a smile as he placed his left hand over Kurumu's hands. Kurumu grew so excited that she threw her arms around Shirubā as she pulled his head between her breasts again.

"Oh I'm so happy! I finally found my Destined One!" Kurumu squealed in joy. Ichigo and Moka just chuckled and Giggled at the Arrancar's predicament before Moka looked up Ichigo.

"Ichigo-Kun…" Moka said catching his attention. When Ichigo looked down, he saw Moka looking at him, or more importantly his neck.

"Go ahead Moka-Chan." Ichigo said as he exposed the side of his neck allowing Moka room to wrap her arms around him as she bit down on his neck. Around them every male student glared at Ichigo and Shirubā for being so close to the top two beauties of Yōkai Academy, while the females glared at Moka, and a few at Kurumu, for taking away Ichigo and Shirubā. Yup this was going to be an interesting year for the Shinigami Proxy and Genetic Arrancar.

**To Be Continued**

**Shirubā's past had started to reveal itself, and Kurumu held on part of the puzzle. Who will hold the second part, and how will Ichigo deal with all this, along with the Hollows that are finding their way into the Academy. Only time will tell.**

**Next time Shirubā will not be too involved in the story.**

**Now Question time**

**Is Moka stronger than an Arrancar? Moka is actually as strong as a Vasto Lorde Arrancar is, before they release their Resurrección. But because a hollow has a Hierro she will be hard pressed to damage an Arrancar.**

**I'm just going to bring this up. The story is like one of the filler arcs in the anime and is between the time Ichigo fights his Inner Hollow, and Orihime leaving for Hueco Mundo. Just an fyi.**


	3. Clubs Galore

**Vampire + Vizard + Arrancar**

**Chapter 3: Clubs Galore**

**I do not own **_**Rosario + Vampire **_**or**_** Bleach.**_

"A-Are you sure it's ok Ichigo-Kun?" Moka asked, taken back by what Ichigo had told her.

"Yeah I'm sure." Ichigo said as he moved his head to the side.

"Oh… I'm so happy… it's the first time…" Moka said as she started closing the distance between her and Ichigo's face. Ichigo's face erupted in a blush when he felt Moka's breathe on his lips. To an outsiders perspective it would appear as if the two we're about to kiss, until Moka adverted her head to bite down on Ichigo's neck. "That you let me drink your blood!" Moka finished just before the initial bit.

'*_Sigh* it's been one month and those two still won't admit they have feelings for each other. Then again Ichigo can be a little dense, I mean come on, I only knew them for a few weeks and I knew Orihime-Chan has a crush on Ichigo.' _Shirubā thought as he sat on one of the nearby tombstones, resting his chin on his hand. '_Damn it they better hurry it up, their starting to make me hungry. Man I never thought I would wish for a Hollow to attack, at least then I can enjoy something I eat, unlike this academies cafeteria food.' _

"Thank you so much Ichigo-Kun! Your blood is so tasty!" Moka said in a dream-like state.

"Are you two finished yet? We're going to be late for school and just watching the two of you is making me hungry." Shirubā said.

"W-why are you watching in the first place! And if you don't want to be late than go to class by yourself!" Ichigo said blushing as he shook his fist at Shirubā.

"You know why I won't go to class alone. Kurumu-Chan uses every opportunity she can get to either rub her breasts against me, or shove my head between them. While I will admit they have a nice soft feeling, I'm not some pervert who wants someone to contently rub their assets against them, hell I'm still having issues with how short the academy skirts are." Shirubā said as he jumped off the tombstone.

"That's just Kurumu-Chan's way of showing her affection for you. She does say you're her destined one." Moka said as she grabbed Ichigo's arm before all three began walking towards the Academy.

"I'm still not sure about all this destined one crap. I mean look at me, I'm nothing more than a Human/Arrancar Hybrid who has no memory of his past. The only things we know for sure are that I have two Yōkai friends, one of who we now know is Kurumu-Chan." Shirubā said.

"Maybe it's that bond with Kurono-Chan from your past that leads her to believe you're her future husband, even if you both have forgotten about each other." Ichigo said.

"Will you shut it with all that "Bonds" crap? I get, if it wasn't for the bonds you made with your friends you wouldn't be the same person. You've been spewing this crap for a month. I'm starting to regret telling you about the charms." Shirubā mumbled, only to get smacked upside the head by Ichigo. The rest of the walk to class was relatively quiet, aside from an occasional threat coming from Ichigo to all the boys who were staring at Moka like she was a piece of meat. Once in their classroom Shirubā was instantly pulled between Kurumu's breasts, while the male populace of the class glared at the Arrancar, only to stop when Ichigo released a small amount of his Reiatsu. Kurumu eventually released her hold on Shirubā before saying good morning to Ichigo and Moka as Shizuka entered the classroom. All four friends quickly took their seats as she called everyone to attention.

"Well then, everyone, this academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society just as I've been saying all along. So that means starting today you're all going to take up club activities!" Shizuka said catching everyone's attention. "We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing with human-made activities through some sweat in club activities! To transform into humans perfectly we must have a clear understanding of humans!"

"Um… Sensei?" Everyone turned to see Shirubā holding his hand up.

"Yes?" Shizuka responded.

"But Sensei… wouldn't that give you an F in Transformation then?" Shirubā asked pointing to the tail that had appeared from under her skirt. Moving faster than anyone thought possible in her human form, Shizuka appeared in front of Shirubā before she began to use his face for a scratching post.

"Gah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Wait, not the mask, not the mask!" Shirubā shouted as Shizuka continued to scratch his face.

"Understand? Everyone will participate in club activities." Shizuka said now back at the front of the class as Shirubā collapsed onto his desk, blood pooling on the surface as his eyes spun comically. "Everyone please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter! Be sure to visit the newspaper club that I am the advisor for, ok!" Shizuka said just before the bell rang and the entire class began to file out the door. Moka and Ichigo had turn to see if Shirubā was ok, only to discover that both he and Kurumu had disappeared. Shrugging his shoulders, Ichigo just waved off as Kurumu taking Shirubā to get healed, before he and Moka joined the rest of the class out to the hall, where they amazed to see several Booths surrounded by hordes of students.

'_**Are either of you two dumbass's wondering how the hell they got those set up so fast without us noticing?' **_Ichigo's inner Hollow asked.

"There are so many clubs at this school." Ichigo said, his face showing an emotion other than a scowl, awe.

"Hey Ichigo-Kun, What group should we enter?" Moka asked.

"I don't know, why don't we look around and see if there's anything that catches our interest." Ichigo said before they began to around campus.

**~Shirubā and Kurumu~**

"Why did you have to provoke Sensei by commenting on her tail?" Kurumu asked as she dabbed a cotton ball against one of the remaining wounds on Shirubā's face.

"I didn't mean to provoke an attack from her, plus how was I supposed to know her tail was a touchy subject. Yoruichi never attacked me when I commented on her cat form." Shirubā said with a sigh.

"Who the hell is Yoruichi and why were you commenting on her cat form?" Kurumu asked in a tone that promised pain if Shirubā didn't tell her the truth.

"Y-Yoruichi was one's to discover my unconscious body back In Karakura Town. She actually was the one who named me when I couldn't remember my real name." Shirubā said in a nervous tone.

"She gave you your name? So Shirubā isn't your real name?" Kurumu asked.

"Hell no! You really think my real name would be 'Silver Mask'? It's just a temporary name until I can remember my real name." Shirubā said before he found himself pushed onto his back by Kurumu as she straddled his hips. "Wh-What are you doing Kurumu-Chan?"

"I thought I would show my destined one a sample of what to come in the near future, while hoping it would awaken you memories." Kurumu said as she began to left her sweater off her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop right there Kurumu-Chan!" Shirubā said as he stopped Kurumu before she reached her breasts.

"What's wrong Shirubā-Kun? Oh I get it you're shy. Don't worry I'll help you overcome that." Kurumu said as she leaned down to kiss Shirubā.

"No I'm not shy! Kurumu-Chan please stop this and get off of me!" Shirubā said.

"You lied to me didn't you? You are in love Moka aren't you?" Kurumu asked as she moved to a spot on the bed her back turned as Shirubā sat up.

"I told this has nothing to do with Moka-Chan, she's just a friend, I promise. *sigh* Listen Kurumu-Chan while I'm fine with you call me your destined one, I'm just not ready for any kind of relationship stronger than friends. I'm just not right in the head, and I probably won't be until even a few memories return to me." Shirubā said.

"So this is about you memories and not Moka?" Kurumu asked as she turned back to Shirubā.

"It's always been about my memories. I've already gained a few thanks to you, so please continue to help me by being my friend, and when my memories return I just might give you a chance." Shirubā said placing a hand on Kurumu's shoulder.

"Oh thank you Shirubā-kun!" Kurumu said as she wrapped the Arrancar in a hug, which meant pulling his head in-between her breasts.

"Damn it, I wish you would stop that. Anyway why don't we just keep this our little secret, ok?" Shirubā asked once he was able to free himself from his prison between Kurumu's breasts.

"Um… Sure. I-I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and accusing you of loving Moka." Kurumu said blushing as Shirubā stood up.

"It's alright, it's actually Ichigo who likes Moka-Chan, but he's either to dense or something to notice they have feelings for each other." Shirubā said holding out a hand from Kurumu.

"Ichigo-Kun? How can you tell?" Kurumu asked as she took his hand, pulling herself off the bed. Once to her feet Kurumu wrapped herself around Shirubā's arm, pulling it between her breasts as they left Kurumu's room via Sonido.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't notice when you were trying to take me and Ichigo away from Moka-Chan. Geez, and I thought Succubae were supposed to be monsters of love and sex." Shirubā said with a smirk as he and Kurumu started walking towards where the club booths were set up.

"Ha, ha, ha. For your information, I was set out to capture your heart more than I was Ichigo's. I don't know why but there was something special about you, like I had met you before. I know it sound strange but it's the truth. And how would you know about love? I would figure someone who's lost their memories wouldn't know anything when it came to the dealing of the heart." Kurumu said with a playful Shove.

"I understand where you're coming from. It was the same way the whole time I was under your charm, and even after I broke the charm. And I know Moka and Ichigo like each other because…" Shirubā said before an all too familiar roar cut him off.

"Wh-what was that?" Kurumu asked as Shirubā stared off into the direction of the roar.

"Hollow; it looks like another one has entered the campus." Shirubā said.

"I've never heard of a Hollow, what kind of monster is it?" Kurumu asked.

"Let's call them an under-evolved form of my species. Hollows are the souls of the dearly departed who have grew corrupt before they could cross over to the other side. Come on we need to find it." Shirubā said pulling Kurumu behind him as he began to run toward the Hollow.

"W-wait if their under-evolved form of you, and there are the souls of the dearly departed, than that means y-your d-dead too!" Kurumu exclaimed pulling her hand away from Shirubā causing both of them to stop.

"No, I assure you I'm very much alive. When I saw my species, I should specify. I am what's called a Genetic Arrancar, someone how has somehow acquired the powers of an Arrancar, which is a hollow who has acquired their own special powers, without dying and becoming a Hollow first. I really shouldn't even call it a species since I'm the only Genetic Arrancar known." Shirubā said turning to Kurumu.

"If you didn't die and become a hollow than how did you become an Arrancar, and what were you before?" Kurumu asked.

"I wish I knew. Plus I don't even have, or remember, all the powers an Arrancar is supposed to have according to Kisuke Urahara, another person who first discovered me. Look we can talk about all this later but right now that hollow needs be taken care of." Shirubā said. Kurumu seemed to want to ask more questions but another roar made her believe that was better to wait until after the Hollow token care of.

"Ok, but you owe me an explanation; I can't have my destined one already dead." Kurumu said grabbing Shirubā hand again. Nodding in agreement Shirubā and Kurumu began running again before they came to a clearing where they saw a creature with a black arachnid body, two large pinchers, and a white mask with green strips on the corners of its mouth over shadowing a girl who wore the standard academy Uniform. The Scorpion like Hollow was about to grab the girl when a Zanpakuto cut completely through the pincher-like appendage, causing the Hollow to release a roar of pain. When the girl, who had closed her eyes waiting for the impending doom, opened her eyes she gasped at the sight of Shirubā standing in front of her holding a sword that had blood dipping of the blade.

"Kurumu-Chan I need you to get her out of her." Shirubā said as Kurumu helped the girl to her feet.

"You expect her to leave you alone to fight that thing? Are you insane!?" The girl asked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, who knows. But what's about to happen to that Hollow neither of you need to see." Shirubā said.

"What are you talking about?" Kurumu asked when a small hazel-brown cream colored hamster-like body with semi-large ears, a small tail, and wings dark in color and gray shade flew in front of the girls.

"**Quick Monster fact: Hollows are creatures that survive by eating the souls of the living in an attempt to fill a hunger caused by their Descent. If a hollow's heart becomes so substantial that normal human souls are no longer able to sustain them then a hollow will begin to eat its fellow hollows. Weeii!" **The bat said before flying off.

"H-he's going to eat t-that thing?" The girl asked.

"Yes I am. I find eating Hollows to be more sensational than humans. That's why I want you two gone; I kinda go into a frenzy when I eat. Kurumu-Chan please, do this and I promise to explain everything." Shirubā said not even turning around. Kurumu nodded as her wings sprouted from her back, ripping through her sweater, before she grabbed the girl and took to the sky just as the Hollow regained its bearings.

"You better hurry this up, I want an explanation before we go find a club." Kurumu said before she flew off leaving the Hollow and Shirubā, who had a crazed look in his eyes.

**~Ichigo and Moka~**

"Hajime!"

"AHHHHH!"

THWACK

THWACK

THUD

"Winner Ichigo Kurosaki, again." The referee said with a sigh. After a few minutes of looking around for clubs to join, Ichigo had begun to wonder if they would ever find a normal club. First was this guy from the Photography club who wanted to take pictures of Moka, in the nude. He quickly found himself in a trashcan with a brand new broken camera. Next the chemistry club who wanted to brew love potions with Moka. The club soon found themselves with a cauldron over their heads. Acupuncture, Mummy, all too abnormal for both Moka and Ichigo. Eventually they had found the Kendo club, who had insulted Ichigo, saying he looked too weak to take on even there newest members. And with Ichigo being Ichigo, he could really care less about what they had said. But when Moka had defended him, she became the target of their insults, and that was not alright with Ichigo. Ten minutes later found Ichigo beating every single member of the Kendo club, single handed.

"That was amazing Ichigo-Kun! But why did you choose to fight after they insulted me?" Moka asked after Ichigo stepped down from the stage that had been set up outside.

"Well I could care less what those guys had to say about me, but when they went after you I wasn't going to let that happen. You're my friend and I always protect my friends." Ichigo said his face in its near-permanent scowl as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You did it to protect my honor?" Moka asked blushing.

"Well I guess you could say that. Huh?" Ichigo said before he noticed the commotion coming from one of the near-by booths. When they investigated the commotion they found it to be the Swimming club.

"Come join the Swimming club. I'm the swimming club caption Tamao Ichinose." Tamao said. She was a fair skinned girl, with turquoise hair, and cyan eyes dresses in a purple Bikini under an unbuttoned white shirt, and what looked like a purple beach towel wrapped around her waist. "Why don't we Swim together?" Tamao said before she walked to a blushing Ichigo. "The swimming club is all female… the ladies will end up paying lots of special attention to any boy who joins our club." She said as she cupped Ichigo's cheek, causing his blush to intensify.

'_**Oh Kami those babes are hot! Damn it Ichigo why do you have to be such a pussy, just ditch the vampire and have your fun with babe in front of you.' **_Ichigo's inner Hollow said, causing Ichigo to sweat drop. While Ichigo's Hollow was trying to get Ichigo to give control of Ichigo's body to him Moka was pouting and glaring at Tamao. While Ichigo was busy with his hollow self he was helpless to Tamao dragging him towards the pool with Moka following.

"Wha! How did we get to the pool? Damn hollow…" Ichigo mumbled.

"Um… Ichigo-Kun… c-can we pick another club?" Moka asked nervously.

"Huh? Sure we can find another club. Are you alright?" Ichigo asked noticing the uneasy look on Moka's face.

"I-it's just… well water is…" Moka began before she was interrupted by Tamao running up to Ichigo and wrapping her arms around Ichigo, causing him to stiffen and blush.

"Hurry and come swim with us!" Tamao said before she tosses Ichigo to two awaiting club members who began to undress Ichigo.

"ICHIGO-KUN!" Moka shouted.

"Hm? So you're the rumored Moka Akashiya? Rumors say that you're also a vampire. I wonder if it's true. Well… Anyway this is a swimming club… if you have no intention to swim, than why don't you just leave?" Tamao said to Moka.

"Damn it… I feel so violated…" Ichigo said once the club member's had released him. They had miraculously gotten him into a pair of blue swimming trunks without even seeing all of him in the nude. When both Moka and Tamao turned to look at Ichigo they couldn't help but blush and stare at the young Shinigami Proxy. Thanks to all the hollow fighting he had down over the past few months, and all the fights he had gotten into in the past Ichigo had the body any guy would kill for.

'_So that's what Ichigo-Kun looks like without a shirt… wow.'_ Moka thought to herself. What no one was able to notice was the slight pink tint that appeared in the jewel on Moka's Rosary.

"Come on Moka-Chan lets go find another club." Ichigo said as he grabbed his clothes before walking over to Moka, whose blush grew at Ichigo's kindness.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but I'm afraid I can't let you leave." Tamao said as she grabbed Ichigo before jumping into the pull with him. The resulting splash from the two caused water to splash onto Moka, who began to spark.

"Oh no… Water…" Moka said in pain as Ichigo surfaced in the pool coughing.

"Moka-Chan! Are you ok?" Ichigo asked before the same bat that appeared in front of Kurumu appeared in front of him.

"**In case you haven't picked up on it, water is a vampire weakness. It hurts them because of its purifying powers. Water reacts with a vampire's energy, that why when Moka needs water she has to neutralize it first by adding some herbs than uses that to wash her face and stuff. Weeeiii!" **The bat, Kou, said before flying off.

"That's why Moka-Chan was acting like she was earlier." Ichigo said before Tamao jumped out in front of Ichigo in her true form, a mermaid.

"That's right Ichigo, that's why I had to draw you to the water. The truth is, I've had my eyes set on you since the entrance ceremony." Tamao said as she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck from behind. "Ever since then I've spent all my time dreaming about you. It's just, you see… You have such a yummy smell, just like a human Ichigo! I've always wanted to eat you up!" Tamao said as her mouth changed into a hideous jaw with two rows of razor sharp teeth. Tamao was about to take a bite out of Ichigo when he forced her arms off of him before he threw her against the far side of the pool before swimming to the other end and pulled himself out of the water. Once out of the water Ichigo ran to where his pants had fallen before pulling out is Shinigami Proxy badge before pressing it against his chest thus releasing his Shinigami form from his body.

"Ichigo-Kun!" Moka shouted when she saw Ichigo's body fall to the floor as another Ichigo stepped out of the body dressed in a Shihakusho with Zangetsu strapped to his back wrapped in its own cloth.

"It's alright Moka-Chan, this is just my true form." Ichigo said as he picked up his body before setting it in a nearby chair. "Moka-Chan can you watch over my body?" Ichigo asked.

"uh… sure." Moka said as Ichigo grabbed a hold of Zangetsu's Tang lifting it over his head as the cloth unwrapped from around the large blade.

"What kind of Monster is he? I've never seen a monster that uses a blade. And his energy, it doesn't even feel like Yōkai but it's so large, I'm going to enjoy eating you soul!" Tamao said as Ichigo took a swing of Zangetsu causing a shock wave to ripple over the Pool.

"**For those of you who are confused, Ichigo first started attending Yōkai Academy in his Spiritual form with his body in a seal created by Shirubā. Today was the first time Ichigo actually used his body during classes. Though Ichigo has to enter his body at least once a day so he could eat and keep his body from suffering from malnutrition. Weeiii!" **Kou said.

"You tricked me and lead me here just to use me as your snack. Than you go and hurt my friend. I'm going to show you what happens to those hurt my friends. **Getsuga…**" Ichigo said before he lifted Zangetsu up and, holding the Tang with both hands, began to focus his Reiryoku. "…**TENSHO!**" Ichigo cried out as he slashed Zangetsu at the Mermaids. As the blade moved across his body blue condensed Reiryoku flew towards them. Upon impact a large explosion sent many of the mermaids, and every male student who were still in the pool, flying along with a large amount of water flying towards Moka and Ichigo. Moka cringed, awaiting the pain from the water but it never came. Instead Ichigo used his body as a shield and Zangetsu as a make-shift umbrella.

"Ichigo-Kun…" Moka said in awe.

"Sorry about that, are you alright?" Ichigo asked as he rested Zangetsu on his shoulder. Moka was only able to nod before the Rosary on her breasts started to glow a blood red color.

"_**So this is the Power you and the broken masked boy hold. They seem to be very powerful for a human." **_Ura-Moka said using the Rosary as a medium to talk to Ichigo.

"Thanks… I think." Ichigo said as Kurumu and Shirubā faded into view through the use of Sonido.

"Wow looks like we missed the party." Shirubā said as he looked at the carnage before he cringed as Kurumu released a scream when she saw two Ichigo's.

"W-why are their two I-Ichigo's? Kurumu asked as she hid behind Shirubā.

"Why are you using your Gigai on campus Ichigo?" Shirubā asked. When Ichigo heard him say Gigai, he knew that Shirubā had told Kurumu about his powers. It was something that they discussed after Shirubā told Ichigo about the charms he had received from the books. Moka had suggested that they keep Ichigo's secret of being a human a secret so Ichigo thought up of the lie that both his and Shirubā's species must use a special body called the Gigai to appear Human since normal humans can't see them.

"Because I felt like it, just because you don't like using a Gigai doesn't mean I don't." Ichigo lied.

"What an impressive display of power, I knew there was something special about you Ichigo Kurosaki!" They all turned to see Tamao still in the pool, which was only had half its water left. Before Moka and Ichigo could even begin to think how she has survived Ichigo's attack, they both turned to Shirubā who had the same far off look in his eyes as before.

"Contrary to the sweet image projected in popular fairy tales, sailors know that these terrible beauties portend shipwrecks and death." Shirubā said as Kou flew back into view. "**Hey that my line. Weeii!"** Kou said before flying off.

"One day we're going to have to find out why he does that." Ichigo said and was about to turn back to Tamao when he felt someone pull at his sleeve. Turning around he saw Moka with a look of determination and he instantly knew what to do. Reaching out Ichigo wrapped his fingers around the Rosary before pulling it off. Once off a surge of Yōkai erupted from Moka as she began to transform from her kind, caring pink haired self into her proud, merciless silver haired self.

"No… This overwhelming feeling…. This is the rumored true form of Moka… But I never expected such a… Vampire!" Tamao said in shock.

"_**Greeting again Ichigo, Shirubā, Kurumu." **_Moka said, growling out Kurumu's name.

"It's good to see you too Moka-San." Shirubā said sarcastically.

"_**You have a problem Shirubā? **_Moka asked threatening.

"No no no, why would I have a problem? It's not like you didn't break my wrist the last time we saw you, oh wait that's exactly what happened!" Shirubā said.

"_**It was not my fault you fell for the Succubae's charm." **_Moka said crossing her arms under her breasts.

"So sue me for not knowing how to tell when I'm under someone's spell. Loss of memory tends to do that you know." Shirubā said before he and the rest of the group got water splashed on them; which in turn caused Moka to start sparking.

"Could you two stop this? In case you didn't notice we have bigger fish to fry." Kurumu said as more members of the swimming club regained conscious and began to re-enter the pool. On the southern side of the pool, Moka noticed two girls turning a giant valve which began to refill the pool.

"_**If you want to help fine than make yourself useful and stop those two from refilling the pool." **_Moka told Kurumu.

"Just because I said I would help doesn't mean you can order me around." Kurumu said with a hand on a hip, but when Moka glared at her, she held both hands up defensively. "W-We're friends all you had to do was ask." Kurumu said before she sprouted her wings through her already torn sweatshirt before taking off. Once she was above the large valve, she dive-bombed the mermaids, flashing everyone, especially Shirubā, her panties in the process. "Take that Bitches!" Kurumu said as she removed her feet from the unconscious Mermaids' faces. Turning to the valve Kurumu began to close it, halting the water's process of refilling the pool. "Can we finish this; I want to show Shirubā-Kun my new bikini!" Kurumu said, before winking at the Arrancar, who was blushing up a storm.

"Lucky bastard, why couldn't it be us to be with Kurumu!" A few boys said from outside the fence that surrounded the pool.

"Moka-Chan," Ichigo said getting the Vampires attention, "I'll launch another Getsuga. It should be enough to launch Tamao in the air that will be your time to strike." Normally if it was anyone else that told her what to do she would have kicked them into last week, but because this was Ichigo she was inclined to listen, not because she liked him like her outer self, but because after witnessing a small portion of his power he had gained a small amount of her respect. With a nod Moka moved away from Ichigo as he began to charge another attack.

"Oh no you don't, girls stop him before he can finish!" Tamao commanded to her school of mermaids.

"Finally my turn! Time to put my powers to the test." Shirubā said before he began to fire harden Reiatsu in the form of purple bullets from his hands at each of the mermaids. "Bala head-shot, Bala head-shot, Bala head-shot. Ohh I'm having too much fun ahahaha" Shirubā laughed.

'_He's gone crazy.' _Ichigo thought as he gathered his Reiryoku into Zangetsu. "**GETSUGA… TENSHO!" **Ichigo shouted as he released another arc of blue Reiryoku at Tamao, who was in the process of trying to swim away from the Getsuga. She was stopped however when Shirubā fired a Bala in front of her before she was hit by the Getsuga which sent her flying into the air. Seeing her time to strike Moka launched herself into the air, delivering a flying roundhouse kick to Tamao's mid-section launching her clear out of the pool before she began to descend into the pool below. Before Moka could touch the water, however, Ichigo, who was floating above the pool, caught her. Using Shunpo, Ichigo moved Moka and himself away from the pool to a near-by towel rack where Moka could dry herself off. Once dry she retrieved her Rosary from Ichigo before biting down on his neck to drink his blood as she replaced her seal, reverting to outer Moka. Once back to normal Moka released her hold on Ichigo before muttering an apology that Ichigo just waved off as Kurumu and Shirubā ran up to them.

"So I'm guessing joining the swimming club is out of the question?" Shirubā asked only to receive stares that asked if he was even sane from his three friends.

"So what do we do now?" Kurumu asked as Ichigo re-entered his body.

"We've already visited every club and none of them we right to us." Moka said as Ichigo put his clothes on over the swimsuit he still had on.

"The only club we didn't try was the Newspaper Club. We visited the booth but no-one was there." Ichigo said

"Didn't Nekonome-Sensei say something about being the Newspaper club's faculty adviser or something?" Kurumu asked. Upon hearing their sensei's name Shirubā visually paled and hid behind Kurumu.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ichigo asked the Arrancar.

"Did you forget that Sensei used my face as a Scratching post this morning? I don't want to go through that again." Shirubā said.

"Some big bad Hollow you are Shirubā-Kun. I would have never thought you of all people would be afraid of Sensei." Kurumu teased.

"I'm not afraid of Sensei! You know what; fine let's go see about joining the Newspaper club." Shirubā exclaimed as he stood up straight with his chest pushed out, only to have Kurumu poke him causing him to lose his breathe. Moka and Kurumu giggled at Shirubā an Ichigo shock his head as all four made their way out of the pool and back to the academy grounds.

**~Newspaper Club booth~**

To say Shizuka was happy was like saying she does not like fish. With today being the day that students would choose a club to join she thought, she could leave Gin, the Newspaper club's only member, in charge of the booth while she was busy with a faculty meeting. She would later find out that not only had no one sign up to join the club but that Gin had elected to ditch his duties in favor of one of his favorite hobbies, taking pictures of the female students, but Shizuka doesn't know that.. As it stand Shizuka found herself sitting at the Newspaper booth as Students walked on by with her head down on the desk, her hair tuffs laying down to match her saddened expression.

"Meow…" Shizuka sighed as Ichigo and grew walked up to the table.

"Um… Sensei?" Moka asked catching Shizuka's attention.

"Hm… Oh Hello there!" Shizuka said in her usual upbeat tone.

"Is everything alright Sensei?" Kurumu asked.

"No… I had left Gin the club president in charge of the clubs booth today but it turns out he forgot to show up so no one signed up for the club." Shizuka said as she set her head back on the table.

"That doesn't sound like a dependable president." Ichigo said.

"No it doesn't… Actually Sensei we came by to sign up for you club." Shirubā said.

"Really! Oh that's so great!" Shizuka exclaimed as she held up an sign that said "Welcome to the Newspaper Club!" and her tail wagging behind her.

**~To be Continued~**


	4. Battle of Speed

**Vampire + Vizard + Arrancar**

**Chapter 3: The battle of speed**

**I do not own **_**Bleach **_**or**_** Rosario + Vampire**_

**Story Start!**

* * *

><p>It was the weekend after the incident at the Academy Swimming pool and one could find Ichigo, Shirubā, Moka, and Kurumu in an empty field. Both Ichigo and Shirubā were dressed in Shihakushō, Ichigo having Zangetsu strapped to a red rosary-like strap, and Shirubā having his blade sheathed and tucked under his Obi.<p>

"So exactly why are we doing this?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed the back of his head with a bored expression on his face.

"I told you already. I was reading some notes about Arrancar's that Urahara had sent with me and I found something interesting. Arrancar's are supposed to have this Iron like skin called a Hierro. According to the notes, an Arrancar's Hierro can be so strong that it can stop a Shinigami's Zanpakuto. I want to find out how strong my Hierro is. I already know it can stop Kurumu-Chan's nails." Shirubā said.

"So you want me to attack you and see if you can stop Zangetsu's blade? You really are insane aren't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah I think I am insane. Now let's get started before we have to go to the club meeting." Shirubā said as he drew his sword. With a scoff, Ichigo drew Zangetsu before both disappeared in Shunpo and Sonido before reappearing in the center of the field, their blades clashed in a flash of sparks as they fought for dominance. Eventually Ichigo was able to overpower Shirubā, causing the Arrancar to go on the defensive as Ichigo slashed and hack at him. Once Shirubā saw an opening, he used Sonido to disappear from view before reappearing behind Ichigo as he tried to slash at him, only for Ichigo to turn around just in time to stop him. Shirubā continued to use Sonido to try to catch Ichigo off guard but every time Ichigo would use Zangetsu to stop Shirubā's blade.

"Amazing, despite the difference in the size of energy their both exerting Shirubā-Kun is keeping up with Ichigo-Kun." Moka said.

"Do you think that this is their full power?" Kurumu asked as they watched Ichigo force Shirubā back on the defensive again.

"I don't think so, remember Shirubā-Kun said he can't remember everything about himself or his powers and Ichigo-Kun seemed to be holding back yesterday." Moka said.

"I know Shirubā-Kun isn't at full strength, but how can you tell Ichigo-Kun was holding back?" Kurumu asked as Shirubā used Sonido to distance himself from Ichigo before firing several Bala's at the Shinigami.

"Ichigo-Kun explained to me that his species has two forms, both of which change their Zanpakuto, plus a select few have a third form." Moka said as they watched Ichigo bat away the attacks with Zangetsu. It was true; the day after the attack by Saizou Ichigo had told Moka more about his "race" so she could better understand their position.

"I see. Shirubā-Kun told me about his "race" having a form called Resurrección, which allows them to recover their true form that they seal in their Zanpakuto." Kurumu said before a small explosion blew up a cloud of dust around Ichigo. Taking a page out of his Hollow's book, Ichigo allowed Zangetsu's cloth to extend before he began to spin Zangetsu to disperse the cloud of dust as Shirubā tried to land an attack. Swinging the cloth up Ichigo was able to knock Shirubā's sword out of his hands before he brought Zangetsu down, unconsciously forces a small trace of his Reiryoku to create a small blue attack, on the Arrancar. Shirubā was barely able to bring his arms up to block the blade as the blue attack sent Shirubā flying back to where his sword had landed. Acting out of instinct Shirubā brought his hand up as a ball of purple spiritual energy formed in the palm of his hand before firing it at Ichigo. Realizing that the attack was a Cero Ichigo released a Getsuga Tensou to meet the Cero head on resulting in a larger explosion that blew both Moka and Kurumu's skirts up before the girls tried to hold them down.

"Ichigo-Kun! /Shirubā-Kun!" Moka and Kurumu shouted respectfully as they ran to the two Zanpakuto wielders after the wind from the explosion calmed down.

"Ichigo-Kun, are you alright?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." '_That power, it was almost at a Menos level.' _Ichigo thought.

"_**Ichigo, I sense that your friend's Spiritual energy is changing more and more every day." **_Ichigo heard Zangetsu say.

"_What do you mean old man?" _Ichigo asked.

"_**He means that your friend is losing his human spiritual energy as his Hollow instinct take over Dumb ass." **_Ichigo's Hollow remarked.

'_Does that mean Shirubā is becoming a full-fledged Arrancar?'_

"_**I believe this may be the case but the more important question is will you be able to stop him if he becomes a full Arrancar and attacks the academy?" **_Zangetsu said, causing Ichigo to go into deep thought. Could he attack Shirubā, his friend, if he lost control of his Hollow self?

"What was that attack you used Shirubā-Kun?"" Kurumu asked.

"I… I have no idea." Shirubā said as he stared at his hand as Koa, the ever informative bat flew in front of the group.

"**That was Shirubā's Cero, an attack used by Menos, Arrancar, and Vizards. As a standard energy blast, it consists of firing a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. While in most cases the cero is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Vizards can fire Cero from their hands, fingers, and other parts of their bodies. Weeiii!" **Koa said before flying away.

"It looks like another one of your Hollow powers has awoken." Ichigo explained putting Zangetsu on his shoulder as he and Moka walked over to where Shirubā and Kurumu stood.

"I unlocked another one of my powers?" Shirubā asked.

"That's amazing! That means you're that much closer to finding out who you are!" Kurumu said as she hugged Shirubā's arm between her large breasts.

"That's great Shirubā-Kun!" Moka cheered, happy that her friend's memories were improving.

"Alright, if your done trying to get yourself hurt can we go? Nekonome-Sensei said that the club meeting was going to start at eight." Ichigo said.

"Alright, I'm good for now." Shirubā said as he retrieved his blade and returned it to its scabbard while the Zangetsu's clothe extended and wrapped itself around the blade before Ichigo placed Zangetsu on his back where it attacked itself to the red rosary-like strap. Once they had their swords back in their places Ichigo and Shirubā each walked over to a nearby tree were their bodies were and they entered said bodies. "Gah, I will never understand why you like being in this thing." Shirubā said in irritation as he scratched where his mask used to be.

"Oh shut up and deal with it." Ichigo said as he picked up his bag and held it over his shoulder.

"Um… Ichigo-Kun…" Moka said bashfully. Looking at her Ichigo knew right away what she wanted so he simply moved his head to the side, allowing Moka to glomp onto him as she began to drink his blood.

"You were right about them liking each other." Kurumu said to Shirubā.

"Told you." Shirubā said as he continued to scratch his cheeks. Smirking at the opportunity presented to her Kurumu quickly wrapped her arms around Shirubā's head and pulled his face between the lovely pillows known as her breasts.

"Here, let me help you get comfortable in your Gigai." Kurumu said as she held Shirubā in place. While Shirubā was trying to free himself from his pleasurable prison Moka released her hold on Ichigo, who simple cracked his neck and rubbed where Moka had bitten.

"Thank you for the treat Ichigo-Kun! Your blood is always so delicious." Moka said with a blush.

"You're welcome I guess, come on we've got club activities to do." Ichigo said as he stared at Kurumu as Shirubā.

"Kurumu release Shirubā-Kun you're going to suffocate him!" Moka shouted at Kurumu.

"Shirubā-Kun is my 'Destined One'… I'm just deepening my connection with him into a loving relationship, so just leave us alone." Kurumu said to Moka as Shirubā went limp in Kurumu's arms.

"I think you killed him." Ichigo said noticing the limp Arrancar.

"Oh no Shirubā-Kun!" Both Moka and Kurumu shouted as Kurumu released Shirubā, who fell to the ground blue in the face and his eyes swirling around comically. "Oh no, what have I done? I've killed my Destined One, what do I do?" Kurumu asked as she began to freak out. "Wait I got it! I'll give him mouth-to-mouth!" Kurumu said before preparing herself to give the downed Arrancar the kiss of life, only for Ichigo to simply stomp on Shirubā's chest, which caused him to return to his normal color as he started breathing again. "Shirubā-Kun!" Kurumu shouted in a mix of happiness and sadness, as she helped the boy to his feet. Happy because she didn't kill her Destined Partner, but sad she wasn't able to kiss him, like she wanted.

"*Cough* Damn it Ichigo… did you have to step on me so hard?" Shirubā asked as he got his breaking under control.

"Would you have rather let Kurono-Chan give you mouth-to-mouth?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe…" Shirubā mumbled to himself thinking no one would hear him. However all three of his friends did in fact hear him, which cause all of them to look at him in shock. When Shirubā saw the look of shock on their faces, along with joy for Kurumu, Shirubā knew that they had heard him, which caused him to blush pinker than Moka's hair. "Um, I just realized I left something back in my room, you guys go on without me." Shirubā said before he took off running towards the dorms, leaving his friends in a cloud of dust. Turning to the girls Ichigo just shrugged at Shirubā's behavior before beginning the walk back to the Academy, with Moka and Kurumu running to catch up to him. After a quick five minute walk the trio arrived at the room that had been set aside for the Newspaper club. Walking inside they found Nekonome waiting for them.

"Oh there you guys are! Meow… Where's Shirubā-Kun?" Nekonome asked as Ichigo, Moka, and Kurumu took a seat in the first row of desks.

"He said he forgot something back in his dorm, and told us he would be late." Ichigo said covering for his friend.

"Alright, well then, everyone thanks for joining my club. So let's begin the club activities for the Yōkai Academy Newspaper club!" Nekonome said as she help up an old issue of the paper.

"Sensei, didn't you say that there was one other member?" Kurumu asked.

"Oh, I told him to be here." Nekonome said, her ear tuffs lying down.

"Excuse me!" A voice called out from outside the door.

"Oh that must be him!" Nekonome said, her ear tuffs perking up.

"Man, I'm sorry! Here I am, late on the first day but I ran into one your students Sensei." A voice said as the door to the classrooms slid open revealing a boy with ink black hair held back by a red headband and red-violet eyes. He wore the regular male uniform, except the blazer was open and he didn't have the tie, instead he wore a small wolfs head pendent and in his hand were two bouquet of roses, and behind him Shirubā, no longer in his Gigai.

"Sorry about being late Sensei." Shirubā said before he took a seat next to Kurumu.

"Greetings, I'm the president of the Newspaper club, Morioka Ginei." Ginei said with a smile and a gleam in his eyes before he handed Kurumu and Moka each a bouquet of roses. "Ooh! Sensei told me about you, what a beautiful new club member you are. You can call me Gin; ahh red roses are always suitable for such lovely ladies." Ichigo, for a reason unknown to himself, felt anger as he watch Gin but was surprised when a strong Reiatsu washed over the classroom. The Pressure was not strong enough to affect Ichigo, Moka, or Gin a great deal but it was enough to cause Kurumu to worry and Nekonome to sweat as she watched from her deck. Turning to the only person in the room not affected Ichigo, Moka, and Kurumu were surprised to see that Shirubā was releasing the pressure as he glared at Gin. Blinking a few times, Shirubā lost his glare as the Reiatsu disappeared before he placed his head on his deck.

'_Was that jealousy? Why would Shirubā-Kun feel jealous?' _Kurumu thought before she looked down at the roses that Gin had given her. '_Is it because Gin gave me these roses? This means that Shirubā-Kun actually might think of me as more than a friend! YAHOO!' _Kurumu thought as she tossed the flowers behind her.

"Gin-Kun is the only second year club member; just ask Gin-Kun anything you don't know about this club ok?" Nekonome said as she calmed down from Shirubā's Reiatsu.

"Heh, you can always count on me." Gin said with a toothy smile that seemed to shine.

"Well, I must be going, since I have a staff meeting. Take care of the rest of the club proceeding's Gin-Kun." Nekonome said as she made her way to the door.

"Okay, leave it to me Sensei!" Gin told her.

"Wait, you've have to leave already Sensei? Ichigo asked,

"Sorry, see you later everyone; make friends with your Sempai, ok." Nekonome said before slipping out of the room.

"Ok let's see, First I'll give you an explanation of just what kind of club this is. The purpose of the Newspaper club is to publish the school Newspaper. Most of your activity will be reporting on all kinds of within the academy and putting them in the Newspaper! We'll be put into dangerous situations time and time again for the sake of Reporting! I will tell you right now; this is not going to be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself." Gin said in a serious tone.

"He seems like… Someone we can depend on, right?" Moka asked Ichigo.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Ichigo said. What no one noticed was the small grin on Gin's face as Shirubā lifted his head.

"I'm just messing with ya! Let's have some fun without being all strict! This is our poster AD; let's put it up in the back." Gin said holding up a poster. Five minutes later found Moka and Kurumu standing on chairs in the back of the room trying to hang up posters as Ichigo talked to Shirubā.

"Sempai, is this high enough to stick the poster?" Moka asked.

"No, just a bit higher." Gin said.

"Hey Shirubā, what happened back there?" Ichigo asked the Arrancar, who was reading a second poster.

"I have no idea. When I say Gin-Sempai give Kurumu those roses I don't know, my anger just skyrocketed." Shirubā said.

"What, even higher?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah! Much, much higher!" Gin said as he rubbed his chin.

"Sometimes he's flirty and other times serious. There's no telling what kind of person he is." Ichigo said as he and Shirubā watched Gin begin to bend down and look up the girls skirts.

"THAT"S IT!" Shirubā shouted before he kicked Gin in the head.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you really making them put the poster up high on purpose so you can do this?" Ichigo said as he tried to hold back Shirubā.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Gin asked innocently.

"DON'T PRETEND YOU DON"T KNOW! YOU WERE LOOKING UP THEIR SKIRTS!" Shirubā shouted as he tried to release himself from Ichigo's grip.

"Heh, nonsense. There's no way I'm that kind of guy who'd so something so lame." Gin said waving of the accusations, which only proved to piss off Shirubā more, to the point where he began to form a Cero between the gaps in his mask.

"What's going on?" Moka asked as she and Kurumu walked to where they were, causing Shirubā to cancel his attack.

"Oh well, these guys here say they got an eyeful of your panties." Gin said, accusing Ichigo and Shirubā, which only proved to further piss off the two.

"What! Is that true Ichigo-Kun?" Moka asked.

"Tell me he's wrong Shirubā-Kun?" Kurumu said.

"No way, Gin was the one to peep up your skirts." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo's telling the truth, plus if I wanted to see someone's panties I would just talk to Kurumu, not peep like a lowly human pervert." Shirubā said, thinking that this would help their case, only to relieve a hard slap from Moka before she stormed out followed by Kurumu.

"You really are a moron! Thanks to you today's meeting is done for." Gin laughed as he slapped Shirubā on the back. Growling in anger Shirubā prepared a Bala only for Gin to disappear leaving one pissed off Arrancar and one pissed of Shinigami.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Next Morning~<strong>

"I don't like dirty guys!" Moka said to Ichigo when he tried to say good morning to her, leaving Ichigo dumbstruck.

"Wait Moka-Chan let me explain!" Ichigo said as he tried to get Moka to listen to him. '_I'm not serious but I'm not going to talk to him for a while as revenge for peeping.'_ Moka thought as she continued to ignore the strawberry who was chasing her. What neither one of them knew was that they were being watched by a certain peeper.

"Hey 'scuse me girls, have a sec?" Gin said to two girls who were walking by him. "There's a little something I'd like you to tell me." Gin said laying on the charm, causing the two girls to blush.

"What is it?" One asked.

"That Ichigo dude and Moka-San are always together but, are they dating?" Gin asked pointing towards Moka and Ichigo.

"Well, I'm not really sure but they don't really match, do they?" One of the girls said.

"Ichigo-Kun's too gloomy and normal, and Moka-Chan is to perky and she has the kind of beauty that even charms other women." The other said.

"But listen, rumor has it that people have seen Moka-San kissing Ichigo-Kun on the neck. It might be better to ask their other friend, the one with the weird broken mask."

"Wha… his neck. You say a kiss on his neck? NO WAY, YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!?" Gin shouted as he began to freak out, scaring the two girls.

'_Damn it Moka-Chan is not talking to me, I cannot find Kurono-Chan, and Shirubā is off dealing with his anger.' _Ichigo thought as he walked through the main hall of the academy.

"Hey Ichigo." Turning around Ichigo saw Gin walking up to him.

"What do you want Gin?" Ichigo asked, scowling harder than normal.

"Today's club activities will be held outside, so why don't you come with me?" Gin asked before he began to lead Ichigo outside between two of the academies buildings, unaware that Kurumu had been watching.

"Outside? Isn't this just the back of the school? What are you up to?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow to Gin.

"I'm not up to anything, don't worry everybody'll be coming soon! By the way, sorry about yesterday. Moka-San got majorly pissed didn't she?" Gin asked.

"Yeah she did, she hasn't spoken to me all day but if I were you I'd watch out for Shirubā." Ichigo said.

"Well we're here; this is the place Ichigo-Kun." Gin said.

"Here…?" Ichigo said. '_Ok something doesn't feel right.'_ Ichigo thought.

"Look over there! There's a little window up there, so Ichigo-Kun why don't you take a peek inside?" Gin said pointing to a window with a barrel underneath.

"What? Why would I do that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not going to bite, just take a look. It'll be interesting." Gin told Ichigo. '_Ok something's really going on. Do you feel anything Old Man?' _Ichigo asked Zangetsu.

"_**I sense several individuals inside the building where he pointed to." **_Zangetsu said.

'_**Hey King if you have not noticed it yet but your Sempai is setting you up, all those individuals are female. I would bet you anything that room is a girl's locker room and all those girls are bare-naked. I think you should look.' **_Ichigo's Hollow said, causing Ichigo to blush.

"What's your game? Why make me peeking into that room?" Ichigo asked as he tried to control the blush his Hollow had caused.

"Moka-San is even better than I heard y'know. I really like her." Gin said turning his back to Ichigo. '_Damn his after Moka-Chan.' _ "She's even got me falling in love at first sight. I am serious! I'm going to make sure that Moka Akashiya becomes my woman." Gin proclaimed.

"So your plan was for me to look into that dressing room and what? You get a picture to show Moka-Chan?" Ichigo asked, causing Gin's eyes to widen.

"Heh, I'll stop at nothing to get my woman, don't forget that Ichigo-Kun." Gin said before he disappeared in a blur.

"Damn it he's fast, but at least I know his plan." Ichigo said to himself.

"Ichigo-Kun!" Turn around Ichigo saw Kurumu running up to him.

"Kurono-Chan what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I saw Gin-Sempai talk to you about club being outside while I was looking for Shirubā-Kun and decided to follow. I heard everything Sempai said about making Moka his girl." Kurumu said.

"Don't worry about Moka, I'll take care of Gin-Sempai, you might want to go and calm down Shirubā." Ichigo told Kurumu.

"Wait, calm down Shirubā-Kun? What's wrong with him?" Kurumu asked.

"Gin-Sempai really pissed him off yesterday, he's out in the forest focusing his anger into his Hollow attacks, and you might be the only one to calm him down." Ichigo said pointed to where Shirubā was before he himself took off after Gin. Looking to where Ichigo has pointed Kurumu sprouted her wings before taking off.

* * *

><p><strong>~Moka~<strong>

In the beginning hours of Evening Moka found herself on the top of one of the academy building's feeling awful for what she had done to Shirubā the day before and for ignoring Ichigo today. She had thought it would do them good but it turned out that it hurt her instead.

"Oh, so this is where you've been Moka-San." Moka heard. Turning around Moka had hoped to see Ichigo or Shirubā but was disappointed to see Gin. "It's evening already. And look, it's a beautiful full moon tonight." Gin said.

"Gin-Sempai…"

"I don't know if you heard this of not but Ichigo was caught peeping into the girls dressing room." Gin said.

"What?" Moka said in shock.

"It's true, I saw him being chased by an angry mob of girls. Moka it's just best you forget about a guy like him." Gin said as he walked up to Moka and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Tonight I'll console you." Gin said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>~Shirubā~<strong>

The carnage that stood before Shirubā was just that, carnage. After yesterday's incidents with Gin and Moka, Shirubā, wearing the same Shihakushō as yesterday, had gone off into the forest where he began to destroy many of the trees with his sword, Bala, and Cero. He was so focus on channeling his anger into his attacks that he was unaware of Kurumu landing behind him just as he fired a Cero at a line of trees.

"Shirubā-Kun…" Kurumu said, beginning to worry about her Destined One. Never had she seen this side of him, not even against a Hollow.

"What do you want? Have you come to slap me like Moka-San?" Shirubā asked in anger.

"No, I came to see if you were alright?" Kurumu said as she tried to get closer.

"And why would you care? Shouldn't you be out with Gin-Sempai?" Shirubā hissed.

"What's gotten into you Shirubā-Kun?" Kurumu asked.

"What do you think? You and Moka-San would rather believe Gin-Sempai, someone we just met, than Ichigo or me. Hell you didn't even try to stop Moka-San when she slapped me." Shirubā growled finally turning to Kurumu.

"I believed you, that's why I tried to explain to Moka-Chan that you two were innocent." Kurumu said confusing Shirubā.

**~Flashback~**

After she had stormed out in anger, Moka continued to storm off, releasing a dark aura that had many students taking a few steps away from her before she entered a girl's bathroom and stared at herself in the mirrors reflection.

'_Oh no… I wonder if Ichigo-Kun really did peek. How embarrassing.' _Moka thought. "Which one was it today anyway?" Moka said to herself as he began to pull up her skirt.

'_**What are you doing?' **_Ura Moka asked through the Rosario, causing Moka to jump in surprise.

"Wah… Oh, it's you!" Moka said looking down at the Rosario.

"_**What do you mean 'it's you'?"**_Ura Moka said as her image materialized in the mirror. _**"More importantly you had best take care! I smell something dangerous about him. A scent as if he is hiding some strong power. Be careful of that 'Gin' male." **_Ura said before they both heard Kurumu's voice calling out her name. _**"Remember what I said." **_Ura said before she disappeared from the mirror and the Rosary calmed down just as Kurumu entered the bathroom.

"There you are Moka-Chan!" Kurumu said upon seeing the pink-haired Vampire.

"What's wrong Kurumu-Chan?" Moka asked.

"What's wrong is you just slapped Shirubā-Kun for no reason!" Kurumu told Moka.

"No reason? He was peeping at our panties. And that comment he said about you was just perverted." Moka said, defending herself.

"Shirubā-Kun wouldn't peek, and neither would Ichigo-Kun." Kurumu said, defending their friends. "Ichigo doesn't seem like the perverted type to me. In all the time you've known him has he ever once hinted to being the perverted type?" Kurumu asked.

"Well no… maybe your right about Ichigo-Kun, but that doesn't mean Shirubā-Kun didn't try to peep or explain what Shirubā-Kun said." Moka said.

"I know Shirubā-Kun didn't peep because… what he said was true, if he wanted to see someone's panties all he had to do was ask me." Kurumu said with a deep blush.

"Kurumu!" Moka shouted at the succubus.

"What did you expect? He's my Destined One, so of course I'm going to shoe him my panties, and any other part of me he wants to see for that matter." Kurumu said causing Moka to erupt in a bright pink blush. "Look, for some reason Gin-Sempai gives me a bad vibe, that might be why he blamed Shirubā-Kun and Ichigo. I think it would be best to be careful around him." Kurumu said.

"O-Okay and I guess I could apologize to Shirubā-Kun for slapping him." Moka said before she left the bathroom followed by Kurumu.

**~Flashback end~**

"When we returned to the clubroom everyone was gone. Moka and I searched the rest of the day for you but we never could find you." Kurumu said.

"After you left I tried to hunt down Gin-Sempai to I could Cero his ass, but he was too fast for my Sonido, and I couldn't follow his trail, so I came out here to vent." Shirubā said turning back to the destruction, he had caused. Next thing Shirubā knew, he felt two soft mounds press against his back as two slender arms wrap around his chest.

"I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't care for you. The last thing I wanted was for you to believe I didn't care for you." Kurumu said, triggering something within Shirubā.

"_Why would you believe we didn't care about you Kit-Kun?" "You're our friend, so of course we care about you." "Please don't leave us Kit-Kun!"_ Shirubā heard in his head.

"Shirubā-Kun…" Kurumu said, snapping Shirubā out of his funk, to find the beautiful Succubus now standing in front of him, looking into his eyes with concern. "You just had a memory didn't you?" Kurumu asked. When he nodded in response Kurumu's face broke into a smile. "Tell me! Come on tell me!"

"It was a small memory, just two voices. Tell me does the name "Kit-Kun" mean anything to you?" Shirubā asked. For a second Kurumu took a thinking pose, before she shook her head.

"No, it doesn't, why?" Kurumu asked. '_But I could have sworn that one of those voices was Kurumu.' _Shirubā thought before they both felt an unfamiliar, but strong Yōkai erupt from the Academy. However, what Kurumu did not notice was that shortly after Shirubā felt Ichigo's Spiritual Energy increase, meaning he had used his badge to get out of his body.

"Never mind that, Ichigo is fighting someone who is nearly as strong as Moka-San. We need to go find out what's happening." Shirubā said, confusing Kurumu.

"Wait how can you tell?" Kurumu asked.

"I can feel Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure increase, meaning he just exited his Gigai. Come on; let's see what's going on." Shirubā said before picking Kurumu up bridal style before using Sonido to leave the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>~Moka~<strong>

"Kyaa! NO! Let go of me!" Moka shouted as she tried to break free of Gin's arms. "What are you doing Sempai!?"

"What are you talking about? Am I not holding you tenderly?" Gin asked as he held onto Moka.

"No you just felt me up!" Moka shouted.

"Ha-ha, well it is a full moon isn't it? On nights with a full moon I'm overcome with a feeling of power and I suddenly lose all **control! **So just give in to it! When I go wild, my urges just make me go crazy!" Gin said as he tried to steal a kiss from Moka.

"No… No stop!" Moka shouted before she gave one mighty push, which sent Gin flying across the roof and into the stairwell, kicking up a large cloud of dust. "I… I know Ichigo wouldn't peep. So I'm waiting for him! I would rather believe me friends than someone I just met! I want to believe Ichigo-Kun!" Moka said. For a few seconds there was nothing but silence, before Moka heard Gin begin to laugh.

"Hahaha… Are you serious? How Admirable! I'm falling for you harder Moka-San…" Gin said as the dust cleared. "But… I told you right…? That on nights with a full moon, myself control **WEAKENS!" **Gin said as he began to release his human form. "**When my… Emotions excite me so much; I suddenly lose control over myself!" **Gin shouted, fully releasing his Yōkai, which cleared out any remaining dust clouds revealing to Moka his true form: Werewolf! **"THEN I'LL MAKE YOU MY WOMAN BY FORCE MOKA AKASHIYA!" **Gin shouted as he tried to strike Moka, only to be swatted away by the flat side of a large sword, which sent Gin flying back towards stairwell.

"Ichigo-Kun…" Moka said as she stared at the Substitute Shinigami that just saved her.

"Hey Moka-Chan, are you alright?" Ichigo asked as he looked back at the Pink-haired Vampire as he rested Zangetsu on his shoulder.

"Yeah…" Moka nodded.

"Good, than what can you tell me about the mutt over there?" Ichigo asked as his eyes narrow towards Gin.

"Sempai seems to be a Werewolf… Their S-Ranked monsters like Vampires… They are supposed to the fastest of all monsters, I'm sorry Ichigo-Kun that's all I know." Moka said with a saddened look on her fast.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure our walking Monster Encyclopedia will be showing up soon." Ichigo said.

"**What the hell are you doing here Ichigo?"** Gin asked in anger as he stood up from being batted away by the strawberry.

"I've come to stop you from hurting Moka-Chan." Ichigo said as he removed Zangetsu from his shoulder.

"**AHAHAHA, that's rich coming from you boy. I'll defeat you and take Moka-San as my woman!" **Gin shouted at Ichigo, before he started to charge at Ichigo and Moka, only to be on the receiving end of a hardened bullet of Purple Reishi. Shortly after Ichigo and Moka were welcome to the sight of Kurumu and Shirubā appearing via Sonido, and neither were surprised to see the far off look in Shirubā's eyes as he stared at Gin.

"Looks like we're about to find out more about Gin." Ichigo said, still wondering why this happened every time they fought a new monster.

"A werewolf is a ferocious wild beast-like monster. Normally it is in human form, however, on moonlit nights, it transforms into a werewolf. The relationship between the werewolf and the moon has been known since the 16th Century, with its power increasing based on the strength of the moonlight. A beast of western origin. In exchange for its lack of a unique ability, it is physical power towers above the rest. Especially in terms of agility, it is said that there is no equal. It possesses a deep connection to the moon, where its strength increases proportional to the intensity of moonlight." Shirubā said before his eyed regained their focus before he glared at Gin before pulling his blade from its sheath.

"**More pests have arrived… No matter, tonight is a Full moon and that mean I am at my strongest!" **Gin shouted before he began to blur in and out of the visions of the four friends, every once and a while he would try to strike at Ichigo and Shirubā, who block the attacks with their blades.

"Damn it I can't keep up with his Spiritual Pressure, its moving around too fast." Shirubā growled out as he tried to fire a Bala at Gin.

"Ichigo-Kun, please remove my Rosary." Moka begged. When she saw, Ichigo raise an eyebrow in confusion she continued. "Gin-Sempai is doing this because of me; please remove the Rosary so I can help." With a nod Ichigo quickly grabbed the Rosary before an audible snap was hear as the Rosary was quickly removed, and Moka erupted in a blast of Yōkai as she transformed into her true Vampire self.

"**What… What is this? Red eye's… Could the rumors be true? Could she be a Vampire?" **Gin asked himself as he stood in awe of Moka's transformation.

"_**Hello again Ichigo, Shirubā, Kurumu." **_ Moka said, not a single sign of anger or malice towards Kurumu or Shirubā in her voice.

"**Heh! This is... this is Moka-San's true form! HAHAHA AWESOME! Even after transforming, you are still beautiful Moka-San! I could care less that you are a vampire! I will definitely defeat you and make you my woman!" **Gin shouted as he charged Moka head one.

"_**Don't mess around with me!" **_Moka shouted as she tried to strike Gin, only for Gin to grin before disappearing and reappearing behind the group on the second Stairwell.

"**What are you fighting way over there for?" **Gin said, causing Ichigo to growl out in anger. '_Damn it, he's almost as fast as Yoruichi and he's not even using Shunpo.' _Ichigo thought in anger.

"Ichigo, we can't beat a werewolf like this!" Shirubā shouted at the Shinigami.

'_**Your friend's right. With your level of proficiency in tracking Spiritual Pressure you would never be able to keep up with this Werewolf.' **_Zangetsu criticized.

"Well at least I'll get more practice in this form" Ichigo said before he held Zangetsu straight out before, putting his other hand on his extended arm as the bandage wrapped around his arm.

"**BAN…KAI!" **Ichigo shouted before his spiritual powers surged, creating a cloud of smoke that obscured everyone's view of Ichigo. That smoke was quickly dispersed with a quick swipe of Ichigo's sword, revealing his new form Ichigo's robe was replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends, while Zangetsu had shrunk down to a daitō with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji and a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. "Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo called out.

"What the hell happened to Ichigo?" Kurumu asked.

"That's Ichigo's Bankai, amazing." Shirubā said as Kou flew into view.

"**Bankai is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakuto. To achieve Bankai, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit. Materialization means the opposite of being dragged into the Zanpakutō's inner world. Instead, the wielder needs to summon the Zanpakutō's spirit into the physical world. It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, and the experience needed to master it. Weeii!" **Koa explained before Flying off.

"**So what if your blade changed shapes, that don't mean you'll beat me!" **Gin shouted before he, and Ichigo both disappeared in a battle of speed, sparks flying every once and a while from where Ichigo sword and Gin's claws met. '_This is incredible. Ichigo's already massive energy has been compressed within himself, and this speed is astonishing, what else does this form hold?' _Moka asked.

"**You can't beat me Ichigo-Kun. If a Vampire's power is strength than a Werewolf's power is Speed! And the Strength of the moonlight strengthens my speed! Tonight, the full moon is shining as brightly as ever, making me invincible!" **Gin taunted Ichigo. With a scoff, Ichigo appeared standing on air high above the rooftops.

"Don't be so full of yourself Bastard! GETSUGA TENSO!" Ichigo shouted before his blade was cloaked in black Spiritual Energy with a red outline. As he called out his attack, Ichigo swung Zangetsu several times, sending several streams of the black Spiritual energy towards the roof. However, every single Getsuga miss Gin as he used his speed to dodge every one before Ichigo and Gin went back to trading strikes, with Moka joining in.

"Even with Moka and Ichigo working together their still no match for Sempai, not as long as the full moon's out." Kurumu said as she tried to keep up with the speed.

"Yeah, your right, that's why we're going to deal with the moon." Shirubā said before he began to charge up into the sky using Reishi to keep him from falling down. With a look of confusion, Kurumu sprouted her wing and tail before following Shirubā into the air.

"How exactly do you plan to deal with the moon?" Kurumu asked as she caught up with Shirubā.

"A little science and Seals." Shirubā answered before he came to a stop and began to rummage through his Shihakushō. "The way I see it, if we can create a big enough cloud cover we should be able to cover the moon, reducing Gin's speed, and allowing Ichigo and Moka-San to defeat the mutt." He said as he pulled out a scroll and a brush.

"And how do we do that, Succubae can't control the weather, and you can't control the wind." Kurumu said.

"No, but I can create a seal to help me. Here hold this open." Shirubā said as he handed the scroll to Kurumu, who did as he asked before watching as Shirubā drew his sword and made a small cut on his hand before returning the sword to its sheathe and using the blood as an ink-substitute where he began to create a seal on the scroll that Kurumu was holding. "You see the air is naturally full of small molecules of water. I just happen to know a seal that can pool those molecules together. If I change one of the runes in the seal than when it's activated the molecules will form in their gases state, giving up a cloud cover." Shirubā said.

"You know, for someone with amnesia you're pretty smart." Kurumu teased as she watched the Arrancar work.

"Just because I my memories have been coming back slowly doesn't mean I'm just going to sit around and wait. Hell no, I'm going to fight to get them back, even if it means I have to read every book I can until I have my memories back!" Shirubā said as he finished the seal. "There it's finished."

"Alright, so shall we activate it?" Kurumu asked with a smile.

"Let's give Ichigo and Moka a fighting chance on kicking Gin's ass." Shirubā said with a smirk as he placed his hand on the seal and focused his Spiritual Energy into seal, thus activating it. Kurumu watched in awe as the seal glowed a bright purple, before all around them clouds began to form, and as more and more clouds began to form, less of the moon became visible in the night sky. Back down on the roof Ichigo and Moka continued their battle with Gin, but unfortunately they weren't making any head way. Thanks to the speed boost given to him by his Bankai allowed him to keep up with Gin, but because of the destruction his Getsuga had already done to the roof he was limited to only his sword, which was always intercepted by Gin's claws. However things change in Moka's favor when Gin tried to strike at him, only for Moka to grab his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"**What!? I stopped? Could it be?" **Gin said in surprise before he turned his attention to the sky. **"Oh Shit! The moon is hidden behind the clouds, wait where in the hell did those clouds come from! Damn it, it doesn't matter, I can't use my true powers if the moon isn't out." **Gin began to rant before Moka began to squeeze his hand, turning his attention back to the vampire. **"Wait! Don't be so hasty! I can still beat you with or without the moonlight! I'll show you what the natural energy of a werewolf is! Just be a good girl and become my woman Moka!" **Gin shouted as he tried to attack Moka, only for the vampire to deliver a powerful kick to the head, which in avertedly gave Ichigo a flash of her panties, causing the strawberry to erupt in a blush and suffer from a small nosebleed. The power from Moka's kick caused blood to erupt from Gin's mouth as he flew across the roof, before hitting the railing on the far end of the roof, which in turn caused the railing to bend under the werewolves wait, but not break. With a groan, Gin began to pull himself from the railing when Shirubā appeared before him, a cero forming in his hand.

"This is for making the girls almost turn on me and Ichigo." Shirubā said before firing the cero at the Gin, which resulted in the werewolf to be sent flying as pictures of various female students, showing the group that Gin had been peeping on women before.

"_**Weakling, did he really think someone like him was fit to be with me?" **_Moka said before turning towards Ichigo, _**"If you're going to make a pass at me, you had better prepare your body first." **_Moka said with a seductive smirk, elating a blush from Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Next Morning~<strong>

"Extra, Extra! Special report from Yōkai Academies Newspaper club!" Kurumu shouted out as she, Ichigo, and Shirubā handed out paper to the academy students, as Moka hung up the same paper on a bulletin board behind the trio.

"I never expected that this would be our first story as a club." Shirubā said standing in his Gigai.

"At least Moka-Chan and Kurono-Chan aren't angry at us anymore, right Moka-Chan?" Ichigo asked as he turned his head around, and getting a full view of Moka's Panties.

"KYA! Don't look up Ichigo-Kun!" Moka shouted as she raised her foot up, thus hitting Ichigo in the face. "I've had about enough with perverts."

"Say Shirubā-Kun, do you want to see my panties?" Kurumu asked seductively as she started to raise her skirt, causing the surrounding males to drool, before paling at the sheer force of the Arrancar's Spiritual Pressure. Somewhere on the other side of the campus one could hear the high pitch scream of Gin, who was running for his life from a mob of angry female students, all who had read about Gin's attempt to frame Ichigo of peeping on a group of students, and his past peeping exploits.

**~To Be Continued!~**


End file.
